Tu seras un Homme
by Etincelle-hime
Summary: Suite à la dissolution de son équipe par King Bradley, Roy Mustang se retrouve seul à Central et se voit confier une bien troublante affaire de meurtre, remettant en question tous ses rêves de gloire, ainsi que sa relation avec un certain Lieutenant...
1. Chapter 1

**Désoeuvrement**

**_Si_**_** tu peux voir détruit l'ouvrage de ta vie**__**  
>Et sans dire un seul mot te mettre à rebâtir…<strong>_

_Lev Marshall, 32 ans, East City, sorti premier de sa promotion… Sully Caron, 29 ans, Slivening, Décoré sur le front de Drachma pour comportement héroïque… Edwin Stabb, 30 ans, chaleureusement recommandé par le Général de Brigade Olivia Mira Armstrong…_

Roy Mustang interrompit sa lecture, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Chaleureusement recommandé. Tu parles. Au vu de son dossier, cette harpie blonde avait du menacer le pauvre type de le jeter du haut des murs de sa forteresse, s'il n'allait pas chercher une affectation ailleurs. Le Colonel lui-même se demandait parfois s'il aurait tenu le coup, avec une supérieure hiérarchique comme elle, qui plus est dans cet horrible bastion de pierre noyé par le blizzard. Les deux militaires se vouaient un respect mutuel, mais le Général, dévorée par la même ambition que l'Alchimiste d'Etat, ne l'aurait jamais laissé gravir les échelons si elle l'avait eu sous ses ordres.

Il repoussa la pile de dossiers qu'il effeuillait, le regard dans le vague. Ils seraient une centaine, au printemps prochain, à passer l'examen d'Alchimie. Pour ce qu'il avait pu voir, seuls deux ou trois d'entre eux pouvaient espérer parvenir à leurs fins. Les autres, peut-être, tenteraient à nouveau leur chance l'année suivante, mais la plupart abandonneraient et se contenteraient de leur statut de chair à canon. Les examinateurs, ces dernières années, se montraient de plus en plus sévères, et les candidats développaient des trésors d'imagination pour les impressionner, ce qui aboutissait souvent à des incidents plus cocasses que dramatiques. Mustang se remémora l'année où le jeune Edward Elric s'était présenté parmi les candidats, dépassant de loin le niveau général. Cette session-là, un type dont le Colonel se remémorait l'allure empâtée avait voulu éblouir le jury en créant une petite tornade, et s'était fait emporter par son propre coup de vent, pour se retrouver le cul dans une fontaine. Le Flame Alchemist, qui ne notait pas les candidats mais adorait assister à l'épreuve pratique, en avait presque pleuré de rire.

Lui-même avait passé l'examen, alors que le conflit à Ishval commençait à enfler. Le niveau n'était pas meilleur, mais au vu de la guerre qui se préparait, de nombreux candidats avaient été admis malgré leur médiocrité. Roy Mustang, qui n'avait jamais douté de son propre niveau, était conscient d'avoir été le meilleur élément du cru. Les applaudissements des Généraux et le regard insondable que le Führer lui avait lancé, après qu'il ait en quelques claquements de doigts fait une démonstration de ses aptitudes, en étaient les preuves. Tout comme la médaille de Guerre qu'on avait épinglée à son plastron, après la Guerre. Il était l'un des plus jeunes à en avoir jamais été paré. La décoration était toujours sagement rangée dans le tiroir central de son bureau. Il ne s'en attifait que pour les occasions très solennelles. Du reste, moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait.

Un grincement de gonds le tira de ses pensées, il fixa la poignée la porte de son bureau. Des éclats de voix dans la pièce à côté lui indiquèrent que la visite ne lui était pas destinée. Le Colonel se renversa en arrière, faisant pivoter le dossier de sa chaise pour faire face à la fenêtre. Le ciel était sale, les murs de Central grisâtres. L'atmosphère, ces derniers jours avait été particulièrement morose à la caserne. Ou peut-être était-ce juste Mustang qui en avait l'impression. Sans se retourner, il visualisa la salle vide qui s'étendait autour de lui. Les bureaux désertés de ses hommes, sagement rangés. Disparu, le monceau de clopes dans le cendrier d'Havoc. Disparus, les bouquins imbuvables de Falman. Disparu, le flingue d'Hawkeye, toujours prêt à servir si le Colonel rechignait à remplir ses paperasses. Un lourd silence, brisé seulement par les battements de l'horloge murale, avait succédé aux joyeuses âneries que ses subordonnées déblatéraient à longueur de temps.

Cela faisait une semaine que son équipe avait été dissoute, sur les ordres de King Bradley, et disséminée aux quatre coins d'Amestris. Un véritable coup du berger, efficace, rapide, implacable. Mustang se retrouvait seul à mener sa barque. Et il avait les mains liées par le lourd secret qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la pénombre du bureau du Führer, après s'être ridiculisé devant ces vieux satyres du Haut Commandement. A ce moment-là, il ne s'était jamais senti à la fois aussi loin et aussi proche du fauteuil de Généralissime. Repenser à l'air suffisant de Bradley et à sa propre humiliation lui retournait l'estomac, gonflait son cœur d'une haine incontrôlable. Si cette espèce de monstre pensant qu'il avait gagné, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Celui qui freinerait Roy Mustang dans sa course vers les arcanes du pouvoir n'était pas encore né.

En attendant, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile de s'en convaincre. Et aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours, où l'alchimiste aux yeux de braise attendait que les mouvements de ses pièces sur l'échiquier produisent leur effet sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que les tâches administratives qu'on lui avait assignées. Conscient que toute hâte pouvait lui être fatale, il vaquait à ses occupations habituelles… enfin, si on pouvait les qualifier de telles. Depuis qu'il était seul, l'Etat Major ne lui avait pour ainsi dire rien donné à se mettre sous la dent, histoire de lui faire sentir un peu plus la morsure de l'isolement. Pour des abominations sur pattes, ces Homonculus cernaient bien les humains… Mustang avait beau être un esprit indépendant, la solitude écrasait sa détermination à coups de boutoir.

Le Colonel lâcha un petit soupir. Assez divagué, il fallait qu'il s'aère, histoire de se ressaisir un peu. Il tassa la pile des dossiers de candidature sur le plan de travail, la prit sous son bras et sortit du bureau. Papillonner avec une secrétaire lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Il parcourut un premier couloir sans croiser personne, descendit les deux étages qui le séparaient de l'administration. En traversant le hall, il croisa la Général Raven, absorbé dans la dictée d'une lettre à un aide de camp angoissé. Le vieux renard prit quand même la peine d'adresser un clin d'œil à Mustang, qui lui fit un salut poli, non sans sentir ses doigts le démanger.

Il pénétra dans la pièce qui servait d'antichambre aux services de gestion de la Caserne, au beau milieu duquel trônait le bureau bien ordonné de Kay. _Ha,__Kay_… Elle leva ses yeux verts comme deux bourgeons éclos par-dessus ses lunettes d'écaille et sembla retenir un sourire.

- Vous avez fini votre lecture, Colonel Mustang ?

L'Alchimiste darda sur elle son regard le plus séducteur.

- Je préfère dire que vous me manquiez déjà !

La secrétaire haussa un sourcil sceptique et se leva pour déposer les dossiers que Mustang venait de lui tendre sur une petite table. Le Colonel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle exagérait légèrement son déhanchement. Kay se rassit, faisant mine de vaquer à ses occupations. Mustang s'inclina légèrement au dessus du bureau, tout sucre.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien occupée !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Colonel, répondit-elle d'une voix égale.

- N'épuisez pas toute votre énergie à la tâche, susurra Mustang, se penchant un peu plus, ce serait un beau gâchis !

- Vous recommencez, soupira Kay.

Les yeux de l'Alchimiste pétillèrent les joues de la secrétaire s'étaient parées d'un charmant carmin.

- Je ne fais que me soucier de votre santé, Kay…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, interrompant son marivaudage. Mustang se redressa d'un coup.

- Bonjour, Lieutenant !

Le regard perçant d'Elizabeth Hawkeye passa successivement de la secrétaire – qui, pour le coup, eut l'air vraiment intéressé par les papiers qu'elle remplissait – à Roy, qui sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Colonel, le Généralissime vous demande.

Pris au dépourvu, Mustang se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Non sans avoir lancé une œillade significative à Kay, elle pivota sur elle-même et quitta la pièce.

Mustang se ressaisit rapidement.

- Très chère Kay, on dirait que le devoir m'appelle !

- Vous êtes tout pardonné, répliqua-t-elle civilement.

Lorsque Mustang eut fermé la porte derrière lui, la secrétaire leva les yeux au ciel.

- Irrécupérable…

Non sans avoir jeté au préalable un regard à son reflet dans le cadre photo qui trônait sur son bureau, elle reprit sa passionnante besogne.

- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis convoqué, Lieutenant ? demanda Mustang, alors que les deux militaires arrivaient dans l'Aile Présidentielle.

Partagé entre l'excitation et l'angoisse, il ne quittait pas du regard la nuque fine de la nouvelle assistante personnelle du Führer, qui marchait un pas devant lui. Mise à part une mèche folle qui dégringolait de son chignon, elle était impeccable, comme à son habitude.

- Le Généralissime n'a pas jugé bon de m'en informer.

Mustang, à toute vitesse, se torturait l'esprit. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien rimer ? Bradley avait-il découvert l'une de ses manœuvres ? Quel contact avait bien pu vendre la mèche ? D'un côté, au lieu de demander à le voir, il aurait suffi d'un battement de cils au Führer pour le faire abattre. D'un autre, ces créatures étaient capables de déployer des trésors de sadisme… et Riza serait aussi dans le bureau… Il déglutit.

- Lieutenant…

Ils avaient atteint la porte du bureau, Hawkeye suspendit en l'air le poing qu'elle avait levé pour frapper et contempla avec attention le visage de son supérieur. Elle sourit gentiment.

- Allons, Colonel, il vous attend.

Mustang eut une petite hésitation, puis hocha lentement la tête et entreprit de rajuster son uniforme. Cette femme lisait en lui comme dans un livre…

Hawkeye toqua, l'un des gardes du corps – _comme __si__ ce__ salopard__ en__ avait __besoin__…_ - vint leur ouvrir. Ils franchirent le sas, le Lieutenant frappa trois nouveaux coups sur une seconde porte.

- Entrez.

Comme de coutume, les voilages étaient tirés sur les vastes fenêtres de la pièce. La lumière atténuée habillait de reflets mordorés le vaste bureau de chêne derrière lequel King Bradley s'était tapi comme un vieux lion. D'un geste, il invita Mustang à avancer devant lui, sans lui proposer pour autant de s'asseoir.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Votre Excellence ?

Bradley acquiesça.

- En effet. Mais avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, tout se passe bien pour vous ? Vous n'êtes pas trop surchargé, malgré cette petite _réduction __d__'__effectifs _? En l'ayant à mes côtés, je me rends compte que le Lieutenant Hawkeye devait vous être d'une aide bien précieuse…

Droit comme un _i_, le Colonel soutint l'éclat inquisiteur de son œil unique. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de provocations que Wrath arriverait à attiser sa colère.

- Tout se passe bien, mon Général.

- Vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous confie une mission, dans ce cas…

Mustang remarqua alors la chemise cartonnée que l'Homoncule avait sous la main. Bradley la poussa vers lui et lui fit signe de le prendre.

- Vous avez la réputation d'être un homme de terrain. Faute de pouvoir maintenir vos chers subordonnés autour de vous, il faut tout de même que je vous occupe. Sinon, on pourrait jaser, et ce serait… bien dommage que les gens deviennent trop indiscrets à Central.

Mustang ne pipa mot. Pourquoi fallait-il que Bradley le voie en personne, si c'était juste pour lui refiler un dossier ? D'habitude, ils atterrissaient d'eux-mêmes sur le bureau du Colonel – en trop grand nombre, se lamentait-il souvent -, aussi toute cette solennité était-elle vraiment indispensable ? Avec méfiance, il ouvrit la chemise. Un carré rouge, sur l'en-tête de la première page, indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. Mustang parcourut la feuille du regard.

Son cœur, un instant, cessa de battre.

Impossible. _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas être au courant. C'était une coïncidence. Les mâchoires serrées, il releva la tête.

- Cette affaire n'est pas de mon ressort, dit-il, réussissant à conserver le timbre ferme de sa voix.

Bradley fronça les sourcils.

- Colonel, vous n'êtes pas resté dans l'armée pour choisir vos activités. Après avoir lu le dossier en détail, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi il nous est parvenu.

Les coudes sur le bureau, il croisa les mains sous son menton et poursuivit :

- Vous avez une semaine pour résoudre cette affaire.

Mustang, sous le choc, ne songea pas à broncher. Comme Bradley semblait ne plus rien avoir à lui dire, le Colonel salua et, sur un claquement de talons, quitta la pièce en évitant de croiser le regard d'Hawkeye. Cette dernière, qui avait assisté à la scène et remarqué le trouble de l'Alchimiste, sentait sa gorge se nouer. Mustang avait-il reconnu la victime ? Cela signifiait qu'elle avait de fortes chances de la connaître aussi…

Lorsque le Généralissime l'avait envoyée chercher Mustang, elle s'était dit que c'était par simple plaisir de l'embêter. Bradley, comme tous les homonculus, était intrigué par les humains, et le Colonel en était un sacré spécimen…

- Lieutenant, pouvez-vous me préparer une tasse de thé ?

- Bien sûr, Votre Excellence.

…Mais à présent, elle flairait le danger. Et sentir que les choses se corsaient alors qu'elle avait pour seules armes une théière et des petites cuillères était tout sauf agréable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre de la fic, qui en compte déjà huit (je les publierai au fur et à mesure…). L'ambiance, comme vous allez le voir, sera celle d'un roman noir, avec, j'espère, ce qu'il faut de mystère pour vous donner envie de savoir la suite de cette sombre affaire… **

**Aileen**

_**Ou perdre en un seul coup le gain de cent parties  
>Sans un geste et sans un soupir<strong>_

Il reconnut son visage au premier regard. Même si les paupières et les lèvres étaient gonflées, et que la peau, devenue translucide, révélait les marbrures des vaisseaux sanguins. Même si le cadavre raide et gris, qui s'étendait sous la lumière blafarde de la morgue, n'avait plus de femme que le nom. Ses formes harmonieuses s'étaient affaissées, les ongles bleus de ses mains encore fines semblaient près de se décrocher. Sa gorge, qui jadis assurait à sa tête un port plein de grâce, était barrée de la plaie béante par laquelle elle s'était vidée de son sang.

- Les causes de la mort sont évidentes, mais j'ai quand même tenu à faire quelques vérifications, commenta Knox, d'une voix monocorde. Elle a plusieurs hématomes dans le dos, sur les bras et les jambes. Elle a donc été copieusement frappée, avant d'être égorgée… Je ne connais pas de bordel qui ait ce genre de pratiques dans Central.

- Rien qui permette de savoir si c'est l'œuvre d'un détraqué ou d'une connaissance ?demanda simplement Mustang.

Le légiste secoua la tête.

- Tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose en te rendant sur place. Ses deux adresses figurent dans le dossier. Comme elle a été retrouvée sur son lieu de travail, il vaudrait mieux que tu commences par là… - Knox feuilletait ses fiches, à la recherche d'autres informations intéressantes – Elle allait avoir trente neuf ans. C'est fou comme ce métier les vieillit… Faut croire que le sexe n'est pas le secret de la jeunesse éternelle.

Mustang, sans lever les yeux de la défunte, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il connaissait, depuis les évènements d'Ishval, l'humour noir du Docteur Knox, mais depuis qu'il avait sombré dans la dépression, le médecin se surpassait. Si un autre que lui avait prononcé ces mots, le Colonel se serait fait un plaisir de lui griller quelques poils, mais venant de son vieux compagnon d'infortune, il savait que ces traits d'esprit n'étaient qu'une façon désespérée de sauver ce qui lui restait de raison.

Il reporta son attention sur le cadavre et réalisa qu'il n'éprouvait rien, si ce n'était un peu de dégoût en sentant les relents de la chair en décomposition lui griffer les narines. En homme qui carbonisait ses victimes, il n'était pas familiarisé à cette odeur. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'aucune émotion ne faisait palpiter son cœur. Ni fureur, ni tristesse, pas même le plus petit sentiment de révolte. Pourtant, il connaissait la fille de petite vertu qui gisait nue sur la table de métal, successivement charcutée par son meurtrier, puis par le médecin légiste. _Elle__ est__ morte,_se répéta-t-il pour se secouer. _On__ l__'__a__ sauvagement __assassinée._ L'idée lui semblait lointaine, presque saugrenue. Aileen Dwayne était de ces personnes qui appartenaient au passé et demeuraient figées, éternelles. Indestructibles. Mustang nota qu'une légère tétanie engourdissait ses propres muscles et réalisa qu'il était en état de choc.

Distraitement, il massa sa nuque raidie. Knox lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Quelque chose cloche, Mustang ?

- Hein ? Euh, non. – le jeune homme sembla chercher une question – Tu n'as rien trouvé qui révèle l'implication de l'Alchimie dans cette histoire ?

Knox haussa les épaules.

- Pas grand-chose de concret. Elle avait les paumes noircies de suie quand ses copines l'ont retrouvée, et le bout des doigts un peu cramé… je ne sais pas si ça peut t'être utile.

Ce fut au tour de Roy d'exprimer son désarroi.

- Tout est bon à prendre. Autre chose, avant que je me rende sur les lieux du crime ?

Le médecin regarda le militaire dans le blanc des yeux. Les iris onyx du colonel avaient retrouvé leur dureté. Knox avait beau ne pas être très intime avec le héros d'Ishval, il était cependant indéniable que quelque chose le perturbait. Le légiste tenta de se convaincre qu'il était peut être simplement paumé, depuis que son équipe avait été dissoute… ou contrarié de se retrouver, après avoir fait ses preuves à la Guerre puis face aux Homonculi, à régler des faits divers…

Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Knox ne connaissait pas de faiblesses à Mustang, si ce n'était sa grande arrogance et sa tendance à courir les jupons. Le Colonel était un homme solide. Et si quelque chose l'avait ébranlé, ce ne pouvait être que le présage d'une de ces catastrophes dans lesquelles le Flame Alchemist adorait se jeter à corps perdu, entraînant dans son sillage ceux qui lui étaient fidèles.

- Rien qui puisse t'aider, répondit laconiquement le médecin.

Maes Hugues était mort. Maria Ross était morte. Le lieutenant Havoc n'était plus qu'un légume, bon à faire le secrétaire dans une épicerie.

Knox, lui, venait de renouer des liens avec son ex-femme et son fils. Il était hors de question qu'il se mêle encore des affaires de Mustang.

- Tu devrais y aller avant que la nuit ne tombe totalement. C'est mauvais pour leurs affaires, ce genre d'embrouille.

Il tendit ses notes au militaire, qui les glissa dans sa sacoche et serra la main de Knox.

- Tu as raison, je file. Merci pour le topo !

Il quitta la pièce sans plus accorder un regard au cadavre, que Knox recouvrit d'un long drap, surpris de sa propre pudeur.

Une bise mordante soufflait dans le crépuscule de Central City, changeant les passants en silhouettes difformes, emmitouflées dans leurs manteaux. Mustang, qui battait le pavé à grandes enjambées, rentra la tête dans les épaules avec un grognement mécontent. Il était passé chez lui, avait revêtu rapidement une tenue de ville, mais dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié son écharpe. Sur les avenues disposées en étoile autour du palais du Généralissime, les boutiques baissaient peu à peu leurs grilles, les enseignes des bars s'illuminaient. Des immeubles d'habitation émanait la douce lueur des foyers, où les familles se retrouvaient après une journée de course effrénée dans la capitale. Au fur et à mesure que Mustang avançait, les rues se rétrécissaient, les angles qu'elles formaient se faisant plus anarchiques. Le vent s'y engouffrait plus violement, aussi : seuls quelques courageux solitaires croisèrent la route du Colonel sur le reste du trajet, mais tout à ses pensées, ce dernier ne leur prêta que peu d'attention.

Faute d'être bouleversé, il réfléchissait intensément à la raison pour laquelle cette affaire lui avait été confiée. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait avoir convaincu Bradley de lui filer le dossier. Sa méfiance naturelle le poussait à se dire que l'ennemi avait fouillé dans son passé, mais il avait néanmoins du mal à s'en convaincre. Il se savait surveillé, mais pour le moment, personne ne le filait dans ses déplacements. De plus, Sciezka était censée l'informer lorsque quelqu'un consultait son dossier personnel aux archives. Jusque à présent, elle n'avait pas donné l'alerte.

Peut-être que c'était juste un hasard, un simple coup du sort. Un obstacle naturel posé sur une route déjà semée d'embuches. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en ce moment ! Il attendait des nouvelles du Général Grunman d'un jour à l'autre, et Falman était censé l'informer sous peu de l'arrivée des frères Elric à Briggs. Mustang avait besoin de toutes ses ressources pour mener à bien son complot contre le Gouvernement il ne fallait pas que les évènements de ces dernières heures lui fassent perdre le contrôle. Le tout était peut être de ne pas trop réfléchir… mais en même temps, si le meurtre d'Aileen avait quelque chose à voir avec sa propre histoire, ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il la résolve au plus vite, pour ne laisser aucune faille à son plan ?

- Bonsoir, beau brun !

Roy, qui marchait en regardant le bout de ses chaussures, leva la tête. Les traits soucieux de son visage se détendirent à la vue de la fille qui l'avait interpelé. Elle était vêtue d'un ample manteau de fausse fourrure, dont l'ouverture échancrée laissait deviner qu'elle ne portait pas grand-chose en dessous. Les ondulations de ses cheveux peroxydés claquaient dans le vent comme une voilure dorée.

- Comment va, Kate ?

- Froidement ! Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas une grosse soirée pour nous…

Mustang fit la grimace. Effectivement, à moins d'être dans une terrible situation de manque, il voyait mal ce qui pouvait pousser un homme raisonnable à sortir de chez lui ce soir.

- Tu n'es pas en veine d'être de corvée de trottoir aujourd'hui, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Demande un grog bien chaud au prochain client qui t'invite !

Elle lui fit un sourire, auquel Roy répondit, charmé par la blancheur encore nacrée de ses dents.

- Toi, tu as mieux à faire, non ? - elle prit un air plus grave- Pour Aileen…

Le militaire hocha la tête. Il savait que la jeune femme et la victime ne se fréquentaient pas vraiment. Kate avait débarqué depuis un an à peine, et n'avait pas encore le train de vie, plus confortable, qui était accordé aux filles de joie les plus anciennes. Cependant, ce genre d'affaire donnait toujours un coup au moral de toute la communauté… Et la jeune prostituée n'avait que vingt trois ans.

- Je suis chargé de l'enquête.

Kate haussa les sourcils.

- Toi ? Mais ils…

- Je ne sais pas… désolé de te poser la question mais… tu étais là quand c'est arrivé ?

Elle secoua la tête, fixant le sol.

- Non. C'est Béa qui l'a trouvée. Elle te racontera, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Puis elle releva le menton. Mustang nota qu'elle avait les yeux humides.

- C'est la première fois que je vis un truc comme ça. Je pensais que ça n'arrivait que dans les mauvais romans…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très rare, mentit le Colonel. Et je suis là, maintenant.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle hocha la tête.

- J'espère, que tu le retrouveras, le salaud qui a fait ça.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Spontanément, elle attrapa l'avant-bras de Mustang par un pli de son manteau et se réfugia contre lui. Confus, l'Alchimiste lui passa la main sur la tête, alors qu'elle sanglotait sur sa chemise.

- Calme-toi, ça va aller, dit-il de sa voix la plus apaisante.

Au cours de son existence, il s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'on n'ait pas envie de s'épancher sur son épaule. Non pas qu'il fut incapable d'éprouver de la compassion… simplement, les trop pleins d'émotions l'embarrassaient. Un esprit, pour rester vif, ne devait pas s'alourdir d'un cœur gonflé. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Au bout d'une minute, Kate relâcha son étreinte. Essuyant ses joues du revers de sa main, elle recula d'un pas.

- Désolée, fallait que ça sorte…

- Et c'est sur moi que ça tombe, la taquina gentiment Mustang.

Elle pouffa de rire, confuse.

- Tu devrais y aller, je suis bien moins appétissante pour la clientèle, en ta compagnie !

- Je file, alors.

Mustang lui souhaita encore bon courage, puis poursuivit sa route, partagé entre le soulagement et les remords.

_Sale temps pour les affaires…_

Chris Mustang écrasa paresseusement le mégot de sa cigarette dans un cendrier rococo posé sur le comptoir. Ces deux derniers jours, les clients se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, et la météo du jour n'arrangeait en rien les choses. L'unique point positif était que ce relatif répit permettait aux filles de se remettre un peu de leurs émotions. Les crises de larmes commençaient à s'espacer, et les plus fragiles allaient bientôt pouvoir reprendre le travail. Avec un peu de chance, les habitués reviendraient bientôt. Il suffisait juste que ce foutu vent se calme un peu…

A l'instant où elle formulait mentalement ce vœu, un courant d'air glacial traversa la pièce et le carillon de la porte tinta.

- Te voilà, mon garçon !

Mustang retira son feutre pour saluer la propriétaire les lieux, soulagé d'être arrivé à destination. Madame Chrismas le dévisagea avec amusement.

- Tu m'as l'air congelé ! Viens, je vais nous faire un bon café.

D'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mustang la suivit dans la petite pièce, qui sentait bon la vaisselle fraichement lavée. Le militaire était toujours amusé de noter le contraste entre le désordre qui régnait dans son pavillon de gradé et la propreté du lupanar tenu par sa mère adoptive. Si cette dernière savait qu'il ne faisait la poussière que pour les grandes occasions, elle aurait vite fait de lui mettre une de ces claques derrière la tête dont elle avait le secret.

- Si tu viens pour ça, je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles du vieux, annonça la mère maquerelle, tout en installant le filtre dans la cafetière.

Mustang retira son long manteau et le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis s'appuya contre le rebord de la table.

- Dois-je prendre ça comme un reproche de ta part ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Oh, ce n'est qu'un constat. Je sais que tu es très occupé, en ce moment.

Elle remplit une casserole d'eau, qu'elle posa sur le feu. Pensivement, elle regarda les flammèches bleues lécher l'étain.

- C'est pour la bonne cause, conclut-elle, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Tout en sortant deux tasses d'une étagère, elle sentait le regard sombre de son protégé peser sur ses larges épaules. Manifestement, il ne savait pas comment attaquer la discussion.

- Assez bavardé. Tu viens pour Aileen ?

- Bradley en personne m'a confié l'enquête.

Cette fois, la patronne du Christmas' Bar cessa de s'agiter. Posant les mains à plat sur le plan de travail, elle ferma les yeux une seconde.

- Il sait ?

Depuis que son neveu était revenu à Central, elle se doutait qu'un jour où l'autre, leurs liens seraient mis à jour. Et vu comme l'affaire se corsait ces derniers temps, elle savait aussi que cela sonnerait le glas de son petit commerce, qu'elle et ses filles devraient plier bagages et chercher une nouvelle place au soleil. Mais, tout de même, c'était plutôt dur à encaisser…

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Mustang, qui avait croisé les bras, le front barré d'une ride soucieuse. Elle nota qu'il avait encore maigri il ne devait pas encore être totalement remis de ses blessures.

- Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu deviner, déclara l'Alchimiste d'Etat. Dans mon dossier, ce sont les noms de mes vrais parents qui sont inscrits. En fait, plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que Bradley a simplement voulu me chatouiller en m'envoyant enquêter dans un bordel que je fréquente notoirement. Du moins, j'espère que c'est le cas. Je demanderai à Elizabeth de mener son enquête à ce sujet.

Madame Christmas lâcha un petit soupir et entreprit de verser l'eau bouillante dans la cafetière. Effectivement, ce n'était peut être qu'une fausse alerte. Il faudrait tout de même garder l'œil ouvert.

- Qu'elle soit prudente, conclut-elle.

- Elle l'est toujours, la rassura Mustang, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Un ange passa. Chris Mustang versa le café dans les tasses et en tendit une au visiteur, qui huma avec délices le fumet du breuvage brûlant. L'hôtesse s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Venons- en au fait. Tu as pu voir le corps d'Aileen ?

Mustang hocha lentement la tête. Son esprit, encore engourdi, maintenait la vision du cadavre exsangue dans une brume incertaine.

- Bon. Quand tu auras fini de boire, je te fais voir sa piaule. J'ai dit aux filles de ne rien toucher, les lieux sont restés tels quels depuis qu'ils ont retiré son cadavre. Je nettoierai tout moi-même quand tu auras fait ton travail.

Elle frissonna.

- Elle avait de beaux draps de soie. Ils sont foutus, maintenant.

Roy Mustang marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte. La chambre d'Aileen, en un peu plus de dix ans, avait à peine changé, même si un beau désordre régnait dans la pièce. Le vaste lit, la coiffeuse, la petite bibliothèque où s'amoncelaient plus de bibelots que de bouquins, l'armoire à glace dans laquelle le Colonel voyait en cet instant son propre reflet, tous étaient les mêmes. Sauf que les livres jonchaient le sol. Certains étaient ouverts, des pages s'en étaient échappées. Un parfum capiteux se mêlait à l'odeur du sang séché. D'après les petits éclats de verre qui luisaient sur le tapis une fiole devait avoir été brisée dans le feu de l'action. Le petit fauteuil, habituellement placé devant la coiffeuse, avait été renversé dans un coin. Les iris de jais du militaire s'arrêtèrent sur la vaste tache pourpre qui recouvrait la moitié du lit aux draps défaits.

- Comment Béa l'a-t-elle découverte ?

- C'était à l'aube. Comme elles habitent le même pâté de maisons, elles font la route ensemble. Béa, ne la voyant pas descendre, a frappé plusieurs fois à la porte. Comme elle ne répondait pas, elle est entrée et… voilà. Aileen était étendue sur le lit, les bras en croix.

Mustang se massa les tempes. Un pénible bourdonnement venait de naître dans ses tympans.

- Avec ces traces de lutte, tu ne vas pas me dire que personne n'a rien entendu !

- Elle n'avait qu'une voisine directe, ce soir-là, qui dit avoir entendu quelques bruits, mais sans s'en inquiéter, répondit la tenancière, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Tu devrais savoir que ce genre de maison n'est pas réputée pour le calme des lieux.

- Pardon, marmonna Mustang de mauvaise grâce. Et je peux savoir qui était la voisine en question ?

- Ethel. Je lui ai donné deux jours de congé, si tu veux la voir il faudra repasser demain. Mais je ne te permets pas de l'engueuler, tu la connais, elle est extrêmement sensible et ne se remettra pas avant longtemps de ne rien avoir pu faire pour Aileen.

- Mouais.

L'Alchimiste avança dans la chambre, prenant garde de ne rien déranger. Cette odeur âcre était vraiment étouffante…

- Tu te rappelles ses clients de la nuit?

- Elle n'en a eu qu'un. Un certain Craven Cesaro. C'est un type assez terne, le genre quinquagénaire insatisfait par sa femme. Je l'ai accueilli moi-même vers minuit. A deux heures, il avait fini.

- Et Béa a découvert Aileen à… ?

- Cinq heures trente environ. Dans cette fourchette horaire, je n'ai vu personne rentrer. Par contre, la fenêtre était ouverte, et il y a une gouttière juste à côté. Je l'ai refermée, j'espère que ça ne posera pas problème.

Mustang fit signe que non, puis s'accroupit sur le sol, soulevant un à un les livres éparpillés autour de lui. La plupart étaient des romans à l'eau de rose, ou de mauvais policiers. Aileen avait toujours été une grande amatrice d'histoires rocambolesques…

Le regard du Colonel s'accrocha à une épaisse couverture lie de vin, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Le _Dictionnaire__ des__ éléments _?s'étonna-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers Madame Chrismas, qui se tenait scrupuleusement hors de la pièce.

- Depuis quand Aileen a ce genre de lecture ?

La mère maquerelle haussa les épaules, manifestement aussi interloquée que l'enquêteur.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Tu la connais, elle était plutôt discrète sur sa vie privée.

Le livre toujours dans la main, Mustang se leva et longea la ruelle du lit, évitant de regarder les draps maculés de sang. Un oreiller traînait sur le sol. Mustang le ramassa une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelqu'un l'avait mordu de toutes ses forces.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on ne l'a pas entendue crier, lâcha-t-il, mortifié.

Le bourdonnement grésillait toujours dans ses oreilles, de plus en plus insupportable, indiquant à l'Alchimiste qu'il commençait à réaliser ce qui était arrivé à Aileen. Il fit encore un pas et heurta de la pointe du pied un petit objet qui roula sous le lit. Le Colonel alla le ramasser puis revint vers la coiffeuse où était posée la lampe, pour l'examiner de plus près. C'était un petit jeton de bois, de quatre ou cinq centimètres de diamètre. Sur l'une des faces s'entremêlaient maladroitement les lignes d'un dessin complexe.

Mustang sentit ses poils se hérisser, alors qu'une fureur noire se déversait dans ses veines, secouant sauvagement ses nerfs.

- Ce pentacle est faux, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit cramée les mains !

- Roy… commença Madame Christmas. Mais elle s'interrompit.

Le Flame Alchemist, d'un violent revers de la main, avait balayé ce qui restait sur la coiffeuse. La lampe, en touchant le sol, grésilla puis s'éteignit, plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre.

Un instant, le militaire et la tenancière se tinrent cois. Seule la respiration haletante du Colonel troublait le silence.

Puis Mustang sortit à grands pas de la pièce, le regard brûlant de colère.

- Dis à Ethel que je veux la voir dès que possible ! tonna-t-il dans le couloir avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Madame Christmas, quand la porte du bordel eut claqué, s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et sortit une cigarette de l'étui qu'elle gardait dans le revers de son boléro de fourrure. Elle fit jouer les faibles reflets de la lampe à huile qui éclairait le couloir sur la petite boîte en or véritable. Roy Mustang, dans ces moments-là, était plus que jamais le fils de son père…


	3. Chapter 3

**A mes premières commentatrices:**

**Drimali: **merci beaucoup d'avoir été la première à commenter cette fic :) Je suis particulièrement touchée par ta remarque sur mon style d'écriture et souhaite qu'il continue de t'être agréable! :)

**Riza-Mustang-Chan:** à toi aussi, un grand merci :) J'espère que la suite va continuer de te plaire. Il y a normalement de quoi satisfaire un peu ton envie de rebondissements dans les chapitres à venir... je n'en dis pas plus ^^

**Un petit flashback, dans ce chapitre, pour un retour aux origines de cette histoire... Bonne lecture à tous! :)  
><strong>

**Des débuts difficiles**

_**Si tu peux être amant sans être fou d'amour  
>Si tu peux être fort sans cesser d'être tendre<strong>_

La locomotive arriva en gare dans un tintamarre de grincements, de sifflets et de cris. Les larges roues hurlèrent une dernière fois sur les rails, la cheminée cracha une dernière vomissure de vapeur, puis la machine toute entière s'immobilisa. Agents de quai et porteurs se précipitèrent pour ouvrir les portes des wagons, laissant se déverser sur le quai une marée de voyageurs épuisés.

Parmi les familles qui s'étreignaient, à nouveau réunies, bousculée par les hommes d'affaires pressés de gagner leurs hôtels, reluquée avec intérêt par une petite troupe de soldats en permission, se tenait une jeune femme aux longues boucles châtain, son petit sac de voyage serré contre la poitrine. Elle se tenait figée au milieu de cette effervescence nerveuse, fascinée et éreintée.

Elle avait l'élégance excessive des paysannes de sortie, avec son large chapeau et sa robe à volants verts, assortie à ses yeux d'émeraude. Tout à fait consciente de ce fait, elle n'éprouvait toutefois pas le moindre embarras les regards des passants, elle en avait l'habitude.

Après une rapide fouille des poches de sa cape toute neuve, elle trouva un petit bout de papier, qu'elle déplia avec soin et relut rapidement. Comme les militaires commençaient à se rapprocher, et qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à se faire courtiser ce soir-là, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare.

A peine eut-elle mis le pied dehors qu'elle fut happée par l'animation nocturne. La foule grouillante qui se pressait sur les trottoirs, les klaxons des voitures – elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belles – l'emplirent d'excitation.

Et les tenues des dames, quelle élégance ! Certaines marchaient, sereines, au bras de beaux officiers en uniforme. D'autres, les courses de la journée dans une main, les enfants dans l'autre, se frayaient adroitement un passage entre les gentlemen qui leur cédaient le passage. Par groupes de trois ou quatre, de jeunes hommes en habit du soir se dirigeaient vers les restaurants et les bars, échangeant entre eux quelques quolibets. A travers les larges fenêtres de grands immeubles de grès, elle distinguait des rideaux de velours rouge, et les étincelles lancées par les mille cristaux des lustres.

La voyageuse, toute à ce spectacle plein de promesses, ne prêtait guère attention à son pendant misérable. Pourtant, ils étaient nombreux, les traines savates, les clochards en guenilles qui quêtaient la menue monnaie des voyageurs, les femmes au teint gris qui, leurs enfants hurlant contre leur sein, mendiaient un peu de nourriture. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la capitale. Elle aurait tout le temps, plus tard, de baisser les yeux pour les apercevoir.

Eblouie, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se jeta dans le torrent humain et entama sa route. Elle se fit indiquer par un vendeur de journaux la ligne de tramways qui la mènerait vers le cœur de la ville, où se trouvait le but de son périple : l'honorable Maison Christmas.

Chris Mustang, après l'avoir parcourue brièvement, reposa la lettre de recommandations devant elle, puis dévisagea attentivement la nouvelle venue. Elle était plutôt jolie, et même si elle était attifée comme pour la messe, laissait deviner beaucoup de charmes. L'ovale régulier de son visage était orné d'yeux pétillants et d'une bouche étonnamment fraîche. Sa taille très fine s'évasait en un postérieur tout à fait satisfaisant. Luisa, la tenancière du Purple Lagoon, l'une des maisons closes les plus réputées à East City, parlait d'elle en les termes les plus élogieux.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Vingt quatre ans.

- Tu étais très appréciée, au Lagoon. Pourquoi être partie ?

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent délicatement.

- Je voulais voir un peu du pays. Et comme j'ai entendu dire qu'une place s'était libérée ici…

Madame Christmas hocha lentement la tête.

- Je vois.

Encore une fille qui pensait trouver dans la Capitale un client pour tomber amoureux d'elle et la sortir de sa condition… si les hommes qui fréquentaient son lupanar n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres, ils prenaient généralement leurs jambes à leur cou s'ils engrossaient une fille par accident, plutôt que de lui passer la bague au doigt.

La matrone frappa dans ses mains massives.

- Bon. Tu m'as l'air de faire l'affaire. Je te prends à l'essai, et on en reparle dans une semaine.

Le joli minois de la nouvelle venue s'éclaira d'un franc sourire.

- Génial ! Euh, je veux dire, merci Madame Christmas !

- Allez. Calme-toi. Et appelle-moi Chris. Les filles t'aideront à t'installer dans ta chambre. Pour le moment, viens à la cuisine, on allait dîner quand tu es arrivée.

Madame Christmas ébranla son corps aux formes plus que généreuses, se leva et invita la nouvelle venue à la suivre.

- Les filles, voici Aileen, votre nouvelle collègue. Aileen, je te présente, Lucy, Linn, Ethel et Alma.

Les quatre demoiselles lui firent de joyeux « salut ! », auxquels la voyageuse répondit par un bonjour timide. On lui ajouta une chaise et un couvert et dès qu'elle fut assise, elle dut essuyer une pluie de questions.

- Tu viens d'où ?demanda Linn, une petite blonde assez replète.

- Elle bossait à East City, gronda Alma, plus longue et très brune. Elle semblait être l'ainée des quatre prostituées.

- Oh, c'est bon ! Tu bossais au Lagoon, alors ! C'était comment ?

- Les filles sont bien traitées ici, tu verras ! ajouta Lucy, ne voulant pas être en reste.

- On va te montrer ta chambre, elle est pas mal ! Tu devras monter deux étages, ça ne te gêne pas ? Charlotte, celle qui était avant toi, était une fille propre, tout est en bon état. Et puis tu as une jolie vue sur les toits.

- C'est mieux que de voir le mur d'en face.

- Et les fenêtres!

- Et ce vieux vicelard qui se balade tout nu dans son appartement !

Les filles eurent à l'unisson un soupir pudique. Puis Alma jeta un œil à la petite valise d'Aileen, qui était restée au milieu du couloir.

- Tu n'as pas emmené grand-chose…

- Non, balbutia Aileen, un peu sonnée. J'avais l'intention de m'acheter de plus jolies choses ici…

Linn éclata de rire.

- Tu devras faire preuve de patience, dans ce cas ! On ne croule pas sous l'argent, tu sais ? Et les fringues doivent être plus chères que là d'où tu viens !

Alma lui jeta un regard sévère.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui prêter des tiennes, en attendant. Vous avez quasiment le même gabarit.

- Dis donc, toi aussi, ma vieille !

Chris Mustang posa bruyamment une belle marmite de pot-au-feu au milieu des assiettes pour interrompre leur babil.

- Fermez-la un peu les filles, vous allez effrayer la nouvelle.

Toutes se turent respectueusement. Aileen, embarrassée, se proposa pour servir. Le fumet du potage lui donna presque le vertige, lorsqu'elle se plaça au dessus de la casserole pour y plonger la louche. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, dans l'excitation du départ.

Alma, devinant la fatigue de la jeune femme, lui tendit les assiettes une à une.

- Tu dois être crevée, commenta-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette nuit, tu restes au calme.

- Si tu veux, proposa Ethel, tout sourire, je pourrai un peu te mettre au parfum !

Aileen, qui ne pensait qu'à dormir dans un bon lit, hocha tout de même la tête avec enthousiasme. Madame Christmas, manifestement fière de ses protégées, s'installa en bout de table, les couvant toutes du regard.

- Tu vas voir, Aileen, que cette maison marche comme une famille. On se soutient dans les moments rudes, on en parle quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Et on partage les corvées. Je ne sais pas comment ça marchait au Lagoon, mais au Christmas' bar, pas de petite princesse, ni de Cendrillon. Tout le monde retrousse ses manches. Vous ne choisissez pas vos clients, ce sont eux qui vous demandent.

- Pour les positions, c'est pareil, souffla Ethel à l'oreille d'Aileen.

- Ethel, pas de ça à table !gronda la maquerelle, tout en saupoudrant son assiette de poivre.

Elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers Aileen.

- Voilà un truc important, bichette : on ne jure pas dans cette maison. Les clients sont déjà assez vulgaires pour qu'on n'entende pas encore des noms d'oiseaux toute la journée !

Aileen, qui tournait le dos à l'entrée de la cuisine, entendit un bruit de chute.

- BORDEL DE MERDE !rugit une voix masculine dans le couloir. Rangez votre bazar, les filles !

Elle se retourna pour voir, dans la pénombre du couloir, une silhouette se relever en se massant le dos, puis poursuivre son chemin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, confuse.

- Oh je suis désolée ! C'était ma valise !

Les filles ne prêtèrent guère attention à la remarque, occupées qu'elles étaient à observer Chris Mustang. Le visage de la patronne s'était violemment empourpré sous le fard, ses lèvres pulpeuses se pincèrent, puis devinrent brusquement béantes :

- ROOOY !

Un lourd silence s'en suivit, puis des pas revinrent lentement dans le couloir. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, un jeune homme échevelé, âgé de dix sept ou dix huit ans, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Aileen nota qu'il partageait avec Madame Christmas un teint pâle et des yeux en amande, lesquels lancèrent des éclairs lorsque la maquerelle le réprimanda vertement :

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire tes excuses, morveux !

- Mgnmgndsolé.

- Comment ? J'ai pas compris !

Le gamin sembla faire un immense effort sur lui, puis baissa la tête.

- Désolé.

- Je préfère ça ! grogna Chris Mustang.

Aileen nota que les filles se retenaient de rire à grand peine devant la scène, ce qui semblait hérisser encore plus l'adolescent. Alors qu'il faisait mine de repartir, piqué au vif, l'imposante maîtresse de maison s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Tu as quelques minutes de ton précieux temps à nous accorder ? La valise que tu as renversée appartenait à une nouvelle pensionnaire.

Cette fois, le garçon eut l'air réellement embarrassé. Il croisa le regard d'Aileen et balbutia quelques mots d'excuses.

La maquerelle fit les présentations :

- Roy, voici Aileen. Elle vient d'East City et remplace Charlotte. Aileen, je te présente mon fils.

L'enfant lui serra cérémonieusement la main, puis ressortit sans paraître remarquer que tout le monde dîner.

- Je vais monter ses valises, grogna-t-il

- Tu fais la grève de la faim, ce soir ? demanda sa mère.

- Plus tard, là j'ai du travail !lâcha l'adolescent en s'échappant de la cuisine.

Les bruits de ses pas cavalèrent dans l'escalier. Chris Mustang, outrée, fit une mouillette rageuse.

- Ce gosse n'en fera jamais qu'à sa tête !maugréa-t-elle.

Aileen la soupçonnait de cabotiner un peu pour le plaisir des filles, qui ne dissimulaient plus leur hilarité. Elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, un peu gênée.

Sa patronne sembla remarquer son trouble et se radoucit un peu.

- Voilà, tu as vu l'homme de la maison. Il est un peu râleur, mais c'est un bon garçon.

- Il en a tout l'air, l'assura timidement Aileen.

La vie ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, pour un adolescent de cet âge, dans un endroit pareil !

Ethel, qui avait du lire dans ses pensées, posa sa main sur celle de la nouvelle pensionnaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est traité comme un coq en pâte, avec toutes ces filles autour de lui.

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel toutes se consacrèrent à nouveau à leurs assiettes. Seule Chris Mustang garda sa cuillère en suspension au dessus du bouillon, plongée dans ses pensées. Comme Aileen, intriguée, la fixait, elle ajouta non sans fierté.

- Et il est très sérieux à l'école. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est élevé ici qu'il ne reçoit pas une excellente éducation.

Comme Aileen marquait son approbation d'un vif hochement de tête, Chris Mustang reprit son dîner, satisfaite.

Les premières semaines, pour Aileen, furent un peu rudes. Avoir de l'expérience était une chose, changer de lieu de travail en était une autre. A East City, elle avait sa clientèle d'habitués, dont elle connaissait la plupart du temps le nom et la vie quotidienne. En somme, ses compagnons d'une nuit étaient presque des amis, d'un certain point de vue, même si la relation n'allait que dans un sens. Ces messieurs, une fois sur l'oreiller, aimaient se confier à elle.

A voix basse, pendant qu'elle allumait une cigarette et allait la fumer sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, ils lui racontaient les turpitudes de leurs existences, les défauts de leurs femmes, leurs ambitions secrètes. Ils se révélaient à elle de la manière la plus entière. Cette intimité avait beaucoup aidé Aileen à être plus à l'aise. Ainsi, elle avait pu perfectionner son art dans un climat de confiance, cette dernière grandissant à mesure qu'elle devenait la favorite de plus en plus d'hommes. Elle était l'une des seules à avoir gardé son vrai prénom, parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il sonnait bien. Elle aimait entendre les timbres un peu rauques le prononcer au creux de son oreille, ou le crier haut et fort, dans l'ambiance feutrée de sa petite chambre aux tentures violettes.

A Central City, tout était à recommencer. Elle recevait dans ses draps de parfaits inconnus, dont elle ne connaissait ni l'identité, ni le caractère. Tous les soirs, elle accueillait avec le même sourire ces corps anonymes, qu'il lui fallait connaître rapidement pour les satisfaire au mieux. Ses préférés, pour le moment, étaient les vieux clients du Christmas' Bar. Certains d'entre eux, curieux de la nouveauté, demandaient à l'avoir, et se montraient plus directifs, compréhensifs. Aileen se disait qu'ils avaient peut être tout simplement peur de ne plus pouvoir remettre les pieds dans la maison close, si la jeune femme venait à se plaindre à Madame Christmas.

Les plus rudes nuits, qui s'avérèrent être aussi les plus nombreuses, étaient cependant peuplées d'anonymes. Banquiers un peu brutaux, maris adultères honteux et pressés, militaires trop sensibles… la plupart étaient de passage à la Capitale, et comme les emplois du temps des autres filles étaient déjà chargés, Chris Mustang les menait chez Aileen. Avec ce type de clientèle, il était impossible pour la nouvelle venue d'acquérir des repères. Elle s'efforçait donc d'améliorer ses performances en ravalant sa peur de l'inconnu, et Madame Christmas fut satisfaite de ne recevoir aucune critique la concernant.

Aileen fit donc son entrée définitive dans la Maison, à la grande joie de ses nouvelles camarades, avec qui elle s'était rapidement entendue. Ethel et Alma lui étaient particulièrement sympathiques. Si la seconde la traitait avec la maternité rassurante d'une grande sœur, la première se révéla une compagne idéale pour visiter les beaux coins de la ville, échanger des commérages sur les clients et refaire le monde autour d'un thé, lorsque leurs occupations le leur permettaient.

La fatigue aidant, Aileen se prit tout de même rapidement à regretter d'avoir quitté le Purple Lagoon. Qu'était-elle donc venue faire dans ce lupanar, si elle ne rencontrait que des visages dont elle avait vite fait d'oublier les traits ? Le rythme de travail, de plus, la coupait du rythme de la Cité. Malgré la présence des autres filles, la prostituée se sentait terriblement seule.

Une nuit, elle prit pleinement conscience de l'ampleur de ce sentiment d'abandon. Son client, un jeune avocat qui avait poussé des gémissements assez ridicules au moment de l'orgasme, venait de la quitter, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Aileen avait ouvert grand la fenêtre, puis s'était allongée en travers du lit défait. Elle avait le cœur terriblement serré. Elle avait dormi toute la journée, et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, toutes les autres pensionnaires étaient déjà parties dans leur chambre. Chris Mustang, au comptoir, était visiblement dans un mauvais jour, et ne lui avait adressé que quelques mots avant de l'envoyer elle aussi au travail. Le client, mis à part ses couinements, ne lui avait pas même accordé un « bonsoir », ce qui l'avait totalement vidée de sa bonne humeur. En gros, Aileen n'avait pour ainsi dire pas prononcé un mot depuis vingt quatre heures.

Une porte grinça dans le couloir. L'œil éteint de la jeune femme étincela, plein d'espoir. Ce devait être l'une des filles qui descendait faire une petite pause ! Elle se tira de sa torpeur, se vêtit rapidement de son caraco mauve et quitta sa chambre. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir. Comme Aileen, étrangement pudique, n'aimait pas entendre ce qui se passait dans les chambres, elle gagna en trottinant les escaliers, qu'elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds.

Le comptoir était désert. Madame Christmas, pour des raisons évidentes, ne prenait plus de clients – Aileen se demandait si elle en avait jamais eu -. La jeune femme traversa la pièce et poussa doucement la porte de la cuisine.

Deux yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les siens aussitôt qu'elle eut franchi le seuil.

- B'soir, fit Roy.

Il était à table, un grand bol de café sous le nez, et des bouquins couverts de dessins obscurs étalés tout autour de lui. Comme Aileen faisait mine de ressortir, l'adolescent renchérit :

- Il reste encore du café, si tu en veux.

Aileen se dit que c'était toujours mieux de rester ici que de remonter seule dans sa chambre et attendre la prochaine passe. Elle se remplit une tasse et alla s'asseoir à l'opposé du jeune homme, de peur de le déranger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle poliment au bout d'une ou deux minutes de pieux silence.

- Je révise, répondit Roy sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Pour l'école ?

Elle regretta immédiatement sa question, qu'elle trouva très idiote. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait fait que croiser furtivement le fils de Madame Christmas, leurs horaires ne s'accordant absolument pas. Elle s'avouait un peu intimidée par ce gamin, peut-être parce qu'il était le fils de la patronne, qui le couvait jalousement – les filles avaient pour recommandation de ne pas y toucher, et il logeait avec la tenancière dans une dépendance attenante au bar, pour ne pas croiser les clients. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait entendu dire par Ethel qu'il travaillait beaucoup, et qu'il irait sûrement bien plus loin dans la vie que toutes les filles qu'il côtoyait. Aileen se dit qu'en fait, elle était peut être un peu jalouse de lui, parce qu'à son âge, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de commencer à faire le trottoir.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Puis, conscient qu'il lui donnait l'impression de déranger, il leva les yeux de l'ouvrage dans lequel il était plongé et expliqua :

- C'est un truc en plus.

Aileen savait à peine lire, mais trouva effectivement les dessins qui s'enchevêtraient sur les pages légèrement jaunies un peu trop compliqués pour des devoirs du soir.

- Ça a l'air compliqué, constata-t-elle.

- Ça l'est.

Il prit un air qu'Aileen trouva désagréablement suffisant et ajouta :

- C'est de l'Alchimie.

Aileen dissimula la surprise qui l'envahit. Elle ne connaissait que vaguement le principe de cette science obscure, mais pour en avoir déjà _fréquentés_, elle savait que les Alchimistes étaient des personnes extrêmement puissantes… et très fières de leur savoir, comme s'ils détenaient en eux tous les secrets de ce bas Monde.

- Tu l'étudies depuis longtemps ?

Elle lui aurait demandé sur le même ton depuis quand il collectionnait des timbres. Les traits harmonieux de l'adolescent se crispèrent un peu.

- Quelques mois, mais j'y passe beaucoup de temps, répliqua-t-il.

Aileen, qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à laisser un gosse lui parler sur ce ton, lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Tu révises la nuit pour que ta maman ne te surprenne pas ?

Touché ! L'adolescent baissa aussitôt la tête, comme s'il avait été pris la main dans la boîte à bonbons. Il ferma son livre et entoura le bol de ses deux mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, quand il la regarda à nouveau, Aileen remarqua avec inquiétude qu'un sourire de loup ourlait ses lèvres fines.

- Si tu lui balances, je lui répète ce que m'a dit le client qui vient de sortir de ta chambre.

Celle-là, Aileen ne s'y attendait pas. Les autres prostituées pouvaient taquiner Roy à longueur de temps sans qu'il bronche… pourquoi était-il aussi agressif avec elle ?

Déstabilisée, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis quand tu parles aux clients ?

- Chris est sortie voir un ami à elle, et m'a laissé l'accueil, comme il n'y a plus de visiteurs de prévus aujourd'hui…

Aileen releva qu'il appelait sa mère par son prénom, ce qui donnait aux propos du jeune homme encore plus de dureté.

- … et le type qui est venu chez toi s'est plaint parce que tu étais, je cite, « aussi inerte qu'un bout de bois ».

Les mots tombèrent sur Aileen comme une averse glaciale. Ce mioche était tout simplement monstrueux. Elle posa brusquement sa tasse sur la table, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter son interlocuteur, et se leva, raide de colère.

Sa voix, légèrement tremblante, perça de son sifflement le silence oppressant qui étouffait la pièce.

- Tu as beau prendre de grands airs, Roy, cette attaque ne serait même pas digne d'une catin !

Roy la regardait, bouche bée. Elle remarqua que ses propres yeux s'étaient couverts d'une buée de larmes. Furieuse contre elle-même plus encore qu'envers l'adolescent, Aileen fit volte face et partit en claquant la porte de la cuisine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drimali:** merci pour ton commentaire! Pour le moment, neuf chapitres sont écrits, deux sont en cours d'écriture. Je pense faire un rythme de publication tous les deux jours, tant que j'ai de quoi mettre en ligne, sur :) Au total, je pense que la fic ne devrait pas faire plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres, peut être même moins. A propos de Roy ado puis plus âgé dans les chapitres de la fic, j'ai vraiment essayer d'imaginer quel genre de garçon ça pouvait être, avant Ishval, et même avant sa rencontre avec le professeur Hawkeye. Pour moi c'est déjà quelqu'un de très caractériel, très fier et attaché aux membres de sa "famille", mais encore naïf et "pur", n'ayant jamais connu ni la faim, ni la mort, ni la peur... Mais c'est un sale djeuns, dans le flashback, j'en conviens ^^

**Riza-Mustang-Chan: **cette fic est référencée RoyxRiza, ce qui constitue un indice. :P Etant moi-même une inconditionnelle de ce couple, qui me parait être l'un des plus beaux des mangas que je connais, j'ai bien l'intention d'en parler... mais d'une façon un peu spéciale.

Qui est Aileen pour Roy, et bien... tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre, et c'est vrai que Riza va avoir la vie dure, ces prochains temps... Mais ces deux-là, Roy et Riza, en ont vu d'autres, non? Du moins, je l'espère, hin hin hin... Bonne lecture en tous cas, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire. Bon courage pour tes exams, moi-même j'ai deux épreuves demain et après demain, je n'en mène pas large! :)

Dans ce chapitre, l'enquête continue. Des embrouilles, des embûches, les choses se gâtent!

**Compositions florales**

_**Et, te sentant haï sans haïr à ton tour,**_

_**Pourtant lutter et te défendre ;**_

- Vous prenez votre sucre ? J'ai oublié d'en demander.

Riza sursauta, puis salua le Colonel Mustang, qui venait de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

- Je ne vous avais pas vu venir… s'excusa-t-elle en lui tendant son carreau.

- C'est tout un art d'être furtif avec vous, Lieutenant, la taquina l'Alchimiste, tout en rompant le morceau en deux.

Il en jeta la moitié dans sa tasse de café, qu'il touilla en contemplant l'esplanade militaire qui s'étendait devant eux. Les deux militaires, depuis qu'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble, ajoutaient à la cantine ce petit rendez-vous matinal, sur les marches du mess, avant de prendre leur service. Quand bien même on les écouterait, ce qui ressortait de leurs conversations codées ne pouvait paraître à des oreilles étrangères que comme un échange de banalités, ou de propos purement professionnels.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Mustang, l'air absorbé par l'observation d'une nouvelle recrue au physique plutôt intéressant, qui venait de passer devant eux.

- Bien. Son Excellence me donne beaucoup de paperasse, mais vu que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire la vôtre, je tiens le rythme…

Elle scruta le visage de son supérieur avec inquiétude. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'allure des grands jours. Deux petites lignes rouges, juste sous ses yeux, trahissaient une ou deux nuits sans sommeil.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis votre entrevue avec le Généralissime… vous avancez ?

Mustang lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas une affaire bien difficile, le Führer cherche surtout à m'occuper, comme je suis tout seul.

Ca, ce n'était pas un message codé, mais un vilain mensonge. Hawekeye chassa d'un revers de la main un grain de sucre tombé sur sa manche et poursuivit sur le ton d'une conversation anodine.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un dossier, je peux vous aider.

- Vous avez déjà pas mal de choses à gérer, de votre côté.

Le soupir contrarié de Hawkeye fit pouffer de rire le Colonel. Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel ils burent tous les deux posément le contenu de leurs gobelets. Puis Mustang se leva, étirant ses jambes un peu raidies.

- Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille acheter des fleurs.

Riza, se remettant à son tour sur pieds, l'interrogea du regard. Mustang haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a rien de mieux que des fleurs pour délier la langue d'une femme.

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne put se retenir. Alors qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards, derrière une colonnade, elle chuchota rapidement :

- Vous connaissiez cette femme.

Les traits tirés de Mustang se tendirent un peu plus, la colère, fugace, étincela dans ses pupilles.

- Oui, Elizabeth, et j'ai de très bonnes raisons de ne pas vous mêler à cette histoire.

- Nous n'avons jamais fonctionné comme ça, répliqua-t-elle, toujours à voix basse. Vous savez que ça m'inquiète de vous…

- Ne vous rongez pas les sangs inutilement, Hawkeye, l'interrompit Mustang dans un murmure agacé, qui la vexa profondément.

Elle le connaissait. Il voulait la protéger… mais de quoi, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ?

Elle recula d'un pas. Mustang, désolé, sembla mesurer le gouffre qui venait de se creuser entre eux.

- Je suis désolé, Hawkeye, il faut que j'y aille.

Il lui fit un sourire timide.

- Je vous prendrai des fleurs.

- Choisissez-les bien ! répondit simplement Riza, avant de repartir vers le mess.

ooo

Lorsqu'elle vint l'accueillir à la porte, Mustang eut du mal à reconnaître au premier coup d'œil le visage d'Ethel dans ces traits creusés, ce teint hâve, cette silhouette légèrement voutée. Au vu de ses épais cernes, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un bon moment. Malgré les années elle avait toujours été, avec Aileen, l'une des plus jolies filles du bordel de Madame Christmas. Ses grands yeux d'or, ses cheveux raides et noirs, ses formes généreuses, avaient un succès fou auprès de la clientèle. Le temps n'avait eu que peu de prise sur elle, et n'avait fait qu'assagir un peu son regard sans lui faire perdre ses appas… Mais là, elle donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup.

Ethel sembla noter le trouble du militaire, car elle baissa les yeux avec pudeur et lâcha dans un murmure :

- J'ai honte que tu me voies dans cet état.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, maugréa doucement l'Alchimiste en lui tendant le bouquet qu'il lui avait acheté en chemin.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser pénétrer dans le salon de son petit appartement. Du bout du nez, elle effleura les pétales colorés.

- Ces zinnias sentent très bon, c'est étonnant que tu en aies trouvé en cette saison.

Mustang esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai de bons contacts, parmi les fleuristes.

- Installe-toi pendant que je les mets dans l'eau, proposa-t-elle au visiteur en allant vers la cuisine.

Mustang s'assit dans un confortable canapé. Le salon était agencé avec une certaine élégance. Et au vu de la situation de l'appartement, le loyer ne devait pas être donné.

- C'est plutôt sympa, ici, commenta le Colonel en piochant une amande dans une petite coupe.

La voix d'Ethel lui parvint de la cuisine, par-dessus les clapotis du robinet.

- A vrai dire, cet appartement est le pied à terre d'un _ami_ qui voyage beaucoup pour affaires, et me le laisse la plupart du temps.

Elle revint dans le salon, un vase à la main.

- Mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu chez moi, ici. C'est agréable de voir autre chose que le Christmas', aussi accueillante soit ta mère.

Mustang hocha la tête. Après tout, lui-même avait tout fait pour quitter au plus tôt le Bordel, quitte à goûter aux joies du dortoir collectif de l'armée.

Ethel arrangea les fleurs dans le vase, le posa sur la table basse, puis se laissa choir à côté du Colonel.

Ses prunelles mordorées s'égarèrent pensivement sur les petites fleurs jaunes.

_- Souviens-toi…_

Un sourire fugace passa sur ses traits torturés.

- Tu te rappelles, c'est moi qui t'ai appris la signification des fleurs.

Le Flame Alchemist hocha lentement la tête. Comme toutes les filles du Bordel, Ethel avait apporté sa petite touche à l'éducation du jeune homme. A vrai dire, il ne se passait pas un jour s ans qu'il remercie l'une d'entre elles pour l'un ou l'autre détail sur le comportement et les faiblesses des êtres humains. Plus ces femmes, dans leur métier, faisaient preuve d'acuité, meilleures elles étaient. Elles avaient fait prendre conscience au protégé de Chris que le Diable se cachait bien dans les détails, et que le moindre soupir, la plus petite crispation, pouvaient révéler un grand nombre de choses sur le caractère et les intentions d'un interlocuteur.

Mustang avait donc appris auprès d'elles à observer, charmer, manipuler, mais aussi à se protéger lui-même des attaques extérieures. Soit, son caractère bien trempé le trahissait de temps en temps, mais uniquement auprès de ceux qui étaient très proches de lui. Hawkeye, par exemple, pouvait lire la peur chez lui dans un tressautement de sourcil. Elle et le jeune Fullmetal, à vrai dire, étaient les seuls à pouvoir le faire sortir de ses gonds et perdre le contrôle rigoureux qu'il exerçait sur lui-même.

Il détourna le regard des fleurs, qu'il s'était mis lui aussi à fixer, pour le porter sur Ethel.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et resserra son châle autour de sa gorge.

- J'ai connu mieux, mais c'était pire ces deux derniers jours. C'est le premier matin, à franchement parler, où je ne me réveille pas en nage, à cause d'un cauchemar. Par contre, je ne pense pas pouvoir retourner bosser avant une petite semaine… Et si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je suis en état de répondre à tes questions.

Elle porta aussitôt la main à sa bouche, confuse.

- Excuse-moi, ce sont les nerfs… toi-même, tu ne dois pas être bien.

Mustang sentit le bout des doigts de la prostituée caresser le dos de sa main. Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas m'atermoyer. Si tu veux bien, rentrons dans le vif du sujet.

- Faites-votre office, Colonel, ironisa tristement Ethel.

- C'est toi qui as découvert Aileen, m'a dit Chris. Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ?

Ethel inspira profondément.

- Et bien c'était une nuit comme les autres. J'étais avec un type, un juge, qui vient à peu près une fois tous les deux mois. J'ai entendu du mouvement, de l'autre côté, un peu d'agitation et des éclats de voix, mais on était en pleine action, et j'étais un peu ronde –il est dans le genre coude léger, le juge - … comme ça a fini par s'arrêter, je n'ai plus vraiment fait attention. J'ai eu un autre client, ensuite… et puis j'ai piqué un petit somme. J'ai été réveillée par… par les hurlements de Béa.

Sa voix s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge. Le militaire lui pressa doucement la main, puis extirpa un papier de la poche de son pantalon.

- Très bien. Voici la liste des personnes qui sont venues au Christmas' cette nuit-là. Ce sont pour la plupart des pseudos, mais tu dois les connaître. Il y en a un qui t'interpelle ?

Ethel, les yeux voilés par les larmes, parcourut le feuillet du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle pointa du doigt le nom deCraven Cesaro.

- Celui-là, c'était un des clients d'Aileen. Un brave type, je l'ai eu une ou deux fois dans mon lit, pas du genre à faire mal à une mouche… Je crois qu'il est professeur à l'Université. Mais ce n'est probablement pas son vrai nom que tu as là.

- Si je te montrais un trombinoscope, tu pourrais le reconnaître ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Je demanderai d'abord à Chris, histoire de ne pas trop te solliciter. Rien d'autre sur ces noms ?

- Il y a bien ce « David Gemini », que je n'ai jamais vu avant.

- Chris m'a dit que c'était un nouveau, effectivement, mais il est venu pour Molly. On l'a vu entrer et repartir… et le créneau horaire ne convient pas. Il a quitté les lieux avant que Cesaro n'arrive.

Mustang se massa les tempes.

- J'ai très peu de pistes, je l'avoue. Connais-tu quelqu'un qui aurait pu en vouloir à Aileen ?

Ethel leva les yeux au ciel avec un gentil sourire.

- Cette fille était une perle, jolie, pleine d'esprit. Je ne l'ai jamais vue se brouiller longtemps avec qui que ce soit… Même toi, tu as succombé à son charme, il fut un temps.

Mustang sentit à nouveau ses oreilles bourdonner, comme lorsqu'il avait découvert le cadavre d'Aileen, mais se contenta de se redresser sur son séant.

- Pas de piste de ce côté-là non plus, donc.

- Effectivement. En plus, elle ne m'a pas parue particulièrement perturbée, ces derniers temps, et ne m'a rien confié de troublant. Tu sais qu'on se disait tout, alors si elle s'était sentie menacée, ou quoi que ce soit de cette trempe, elle me l'aurait dit.

Il plongea ses prunelles sombres dans celles de la prostituée.

- Au fait, est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé d'Alchimie, récemment ?

Ethel haussa les fins arcs de ses sourcils.

- Pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai trouvé un bouquin d'Alchimie dans sa chambre, au Christmas'.

Il préféra taire les traces de réaction alchimique qu'il avait repérées, pour ne pas effrayer Ethel.

Cette dernière réfléchit quelques secondes, puis secoua lentement la tête.

- Ecoute, ça ne me dit rien. Je sais qu'elle lisait beaucoup, mais on n'en parlait pas beaucoup, comme c'est pas trop mon truc, les bouquins. Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec… ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il frappa ses cuisses du plat de ses mains.

- C'est tout pour le moment, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

- Tu ne veux pas rester manger ?

La main d'Ethel serra son avant-bras.

- S'il te plait, j'en ai besoin.

- Tu devrais appeler l'une des filles, ou ton _ami_… ne reste pas seule.

Il se leva, rajustant sa veste de costume. Ethel se plaça entre lui et la porte et ajusta son col. Comme Mustang évitait obstinément son regard, elle lui prit le menton et le força à tourner la tête vers elle.

- Et si c'est toi que je voulais voir, là, maintenant ?

Mustang se dégagea doucement. Au prix d'un violent effort sur lui-même, il lâcha :

- Je ne m'en sens pas la force.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la prostituée, mais elle fit un pas sur le côté pour lui ouvrir le passage.

- Trouve celui qui lui a fait ça et fais-lui payer, murmura-t-elle en guise d'au revoir.

ooo

L'Alchimiste aux yeux de braise longea la rivière qui séparait le quartier où vivait Ethel du centre d'Amestris en regardant ses chaussures. Oh, il n'était pas fier de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Laisser la meilleure amie d'Aileen seule après lui avoir fait ressasser des choses extrêmement désagréables n'était absolument pas son genre. Mais il lui avait dit la vérité. Depuis trois jours qu'Aileen avait été tuée, il n'avait strictement rien trouvé. Qui plus est, il lisait l'impact de la mort sur les visages d'êtres qui lui étaient chers, attisait en eux la douleur par ses questions.

Lui-même, malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé à Hawkeye le matin même, ne dormait plus depuis qu'il avait vu le corps sans vie à la morgue. Déjà qu'avant ça, il comptait ses heures de sommeil sur les doigts d'une main… ses nuits, il les passait à torturer son esprit, à triturer dans sa tête des idées sans queue ni tête, des rêves éveillés où les beaux yeux d'Aileen se perdaient dans des tatouages d'Ourobouros et des éclaboussures de sang. Nom d'un chien, quel était le lien entre tout cela ? Allait-il, comme pour Hugues, devoir retenir sa fureur sans savoir si elle pourrait éclater un jour ?

Il réalisa qu'il avait ralenti et pressa le pas, se ressaisissant. Il poursuivit sa route le long des eaux dormantes, songeant à la suite des opérations. Il lui fallait repasser chez lui, enfiler son uniforme, se rendre à l'Université d'Amestris et récupérer les fiches d'identité des professeurs, si elles existaient, pour les montrer à sa tante. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à lui rendre une petite visite, et espérer être plus avancé… a la fin de la journée, il devait rencontrer l'un de ses contacts pour recevoir des nouvelles de Grunman. Ce vieux singe usait de tant d'invraisemblables stratagèmes pour lui transmettre les informations qu'il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Sa seule certitude était qu'il devait rentrer dans un petit restaurant de banlieue et y commander une andouillette. Un plat proprement dégueulasse, qui plus est. Le vieux prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes…

Mustang releva la tête, entendant que quelqu'un arrivait en face au pas de course il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir une large silhouette, et l'ombre d'un énorme poing qui fonçait droit sur sa figure. Les phalanges sonnèrent contre sa pommette, qu'il sentit craquer sous le choc. Déséquilibré, il fit un pas en arrière, mais lança aussitôt son pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire, qui poussa un cri étouffé et recula à son tour. Mais il se ramassa immédiatement sur lui-même et bondit sur Mustang comme un fauve. Cette fois, le poing massif lui enfonça les côtes. Le Colonel laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Le coup avait porté droit sur sa blessure à peine cicatrisée. Des taches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux, ses jambes se ramollirent comme du coton. Un coup de pied dans la rotule lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il s'effondra sur le sol. Que n'aurait-il fait à ce moment-là, pour avoir ses gants !

L'autre le plaqua sur le sol, le saisissant à la gorge. L'alchimiste lâcha un râle affolé, les doigts de ce qui s'avérait être une espèce de boxeur, dont les iris gris pâle avaient un horrible reflet sadique, se refermant comme un étau sur sa trachée. Il agita en vain les jambes, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à l'avant bras, labourant la chair de ses ongles sans succès. L'homme, sans lâcher prise, le força à se relever, l'entraînant droit vers l'eau. Ils étaient arrivés au niveau d'un pont qui surplombait a rive. Personne ne pouvait les voir… Ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il allait advenir de lui s'il se laissait faire, Mustang s'accrocha désespérément au bras de son agresseur lorsque ce dernier, d'une dernière bourrade, le précipita dans l'eau. Il réussit à l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute.

Le contact de l'eau glaciale, dans laquelle ils s'enfoncèrent, embrasa ses nerfs. Une effroyable contraction paralysa son cœur, le tétanisant. Il avait à peine eu le temps de prendre son souffle. Sa vue déclinait, il ne pouvait plus bouger, enserré dans les bras de son assaillant, qui le précipitait vers le fond de la rivière. Dans la lumière qui filtrait à travers l'eau, il crut voir un visage, dont la douceur lui arracha un sourire douloureux…

ooo

King Bradley braqua le vert de son œil unique sur le lieutenant Hawkeye lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du bureau, puis se concentra à nouveau sur ses papiers. La jeune militaire le salua respectueusement et alla s'asseoir au petit bureau qu'on lui avait aménagé. Il y avait un fauteuil relativement confortable, un porte-plume en onyx, ainsi qu'une petite étagère, derrière elle, pour ranger ses dossiers. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'avoir son arme sur elle, elle avait bien plus de place dans ses tiroirs… mais elle les laissait vides, incapable de remplir de paperasses les emplacements où s'empilaient ses boîtes de munitions, son revolver de service, ainsi qu'un vieux pistolet, bien plus petit, qu'elle avait eu sur elle pendant tant d'années. Celui-ci reposait à présent dans sa table de chevet, roulé dans une serviette.

Les armes, ici, étaient de toutes manières totalement inutiles, ne serait-ce que parce que King Bradley travaillait très bien sans la menace d'un canon sous sa tempe. La jeune femme, tout en ouvrant une épaisse chemise grise, sourit en se remémorant l'incapacité totale de l'équipe de Mustang, leader y compris, à se concentrer plus dix minutes d'affilée lorsqu'il n'était pas question d'action…

Le téléphone personnel du Führer, celui que même Hawkeye, en sa qualité d'assistante personnelle, ne pouvait décrocher, sonna. Sans lever les yeux de sa tâche, elle écouta d'une oreille. Bradley lâcha quelques monosyllabes, puis raccrocha. La conversation, comme toutes celles qu'il avait en la présence de la jolie blonde, n'avait pas duré plus de trente secondes.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, je crois que j'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait vous intéresser, déclara posément Bradley.

La jeune femme, cette fois, s'interrompit dans sa lecture, lançant au Généralissime un regard interrogateur.

Wrath, les lèvres tordues par un désagréable sourire hautain, lui annonça, dans le silence feutré du bureau, une nouvelle qui claqua pour elle comme mille coups de tonnerre. Les mots tournèrent dans sa tête, s'entrechoquant contre ses tempes. Etait-ce du bluff ? Un nouveau supplice que les Homonculus leur infligeaient ? Elle déglutit péniblement, mais soutint le regard inquisiteur du Führer.

Ce dernier, le menton reposant sur ses mains croisées, secoua la tête.

- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas être affectée, ma chère. Les humains sont tous pareils, lorsqu'il survient un évènement aussi funeste pour leur bienaimé…

Elle le foudroya du regard. Loin de l'enfoncer, la remarque aiguillonna sa fureur. Elle avait déjà craqué devant Lust. Jamais, de son vivant, elle ne referait ce plaisir à l'un de ces monstres, quand bien même la terreur lui retournait l'estomac.

Une heure. Elle devait tenir une heure avant de finir sa journée, si ses nerfs ne la trahissaient pas avant…

- Excusez-moi, Votre Excellence, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, réussit-elle à articuler avant de retourner à son dossier.

Pour toute réponse, Bradley ne put lui opposer qu'un silence impressionné. Au vu de la scène à laquelle il avait assistée, lorsque Mustang était venu tirer sa subordonnée des griffes de Lust au péril de sa vie, il était persuadé que ces deux-là ne pourraient vivre l'un sans l'autre… S'il était quasiment sur que c'était le cas pour l'Alchimiste de flamme, en allait-il finalement de même pour le Lieutenant ? Les humains étaient décidément bien inconstants…


	5. Chapter 5

**Drimali: **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Pour les idéaux de Roy, je me demande si on ne pourrait pas faire remonter ça à l'enfance, peut être aux alentours du moment où il a été adopté... Du reste, c'est rigolo que tu aies lu mon autre fic, qui a au moins quatre ou cinq ans d'ancienneté :) J'ai jeté un oeil et ça m'a fait tout drôle de remonter dans le temps comme ça!

__**Riza-Mustang-chan: **Et oui, vous n'êtes que deux à commenter, mais c'est déjà pas mal, surtout que vos remarques me vont droit au coeur! Peut être que le format de fic, plutôt dense et impossible à lire en diagonale, décourage un peu les visiteurs! Du reste, ce chapitre te permettra peut être d'en savoir un peu plus sur Aileen. Merci en tous cas pour ta fidélité!

Bonne lecture à vous deux, et puis aux autres :)**  
><strong>

_**Brouillard**_

**Si tu peux supporter d'entendre tes paroles  
>Travesties par des gueux pour exciter des sots,<strong>

Knox, distraitement, remplissait des bordereaux d'admission. Sa journée de travail touchait à sa fin, un calme relatif régnait sur les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ce soir, il était invité à dîner chez son fils, qui voulait lui présenter sa future femme. C'était étrange d'imaginer que le gamin qui montait sur ses genoux, il y a quelques années encore, était à présent un beau jeune homme. Qui plus est, il avait suivi ses traces, embrassant lui aussi la carrière de médecin. Le légiste, qui n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir donné une belle image du métier, n'en revenait pas. Il avait d'ailleurs grommelé à son rejeton que c'était un 'putain de mauvais choix'…. Mais au fond, il en aurait pleuré, tant il avait été bouleversé de l'apprendre. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, de cette visite qu'il avait reçue. Comme s'ils avaient senti, dans leur chair, qu'il touchait le fond.

Knox passa sa main sur son menton mal rasé. Son ex épouse aussi serait là. Ce ne serait pas piquer des hannetons de se faire une petite beauté. Clarisse était encore tellement jolie… Il pourrait bien quitter le boulot un peu plus tôt, pour une fois. De toutes manières, en ce moment, la ville était plutôt tranquille depuis la fuite de Scar, les militaires postés dans Central City pouvaient souffler un peu. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, vues les péripéties qu'il avait traversées ces derniers temps avec l'équipe du Colonel Mustang et ces Xinois totalement barrés…

D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait encore de ne pas avoir reçu une certaine visite. La petite aiguille de l'horloge fixée au dessus de sa porte venait de glisser sur le chiffre six. Knox posa son stylo quand il eut complété le formulaire, le replia et l'envoya rejoindre ses petits camarades sur dans le classeur des entrées. Repliant ses doigts son menton, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau, il attendit.

Au bout de deux minutes, trois coups rapides résonnèrent contre la porte.

- Entrez, marmonna Knox.

Légèrement échevelée, la charmante Elizabeth Hawkeye se posta devant son bureau et lui fit un petit salut militaire.

- Bonjour Lieutenant. Vous êtes peut être un peu pessimiste en vous rendant ici, non ?

Elle eut un petit sourire, qui lui fit un pincement au cœur.

- Très drôle, docteur. Je n'ai pas voulu le déranger, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, et si ça peut vous rassurer j'ai posté une infirmière tout à fait dévouée à sa porte, qui me donnera l'alerte s'il lui prend l'envie de s'échapper. Il n'est pas question qu'il se carapate avant un ou deux jours de repos.

Riza hocha la tête, visiblement contrariée. Knox ricana.

- Elle ne vous a pas laissé rentrer, hein ?

- Je n'ai même pas eu accès au dossier.

Elle employait un ton neutre, mais son énervement était presque palpable. Knox lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Essuyant les verres de ses lunettes, il tenta de lui adresser un regard rassurant. Si avec Mustang, il n'y allait pas avec des pincettes, le lieutenant blond lui inspirait presque de la tendresse. Mine de rien, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il la connaissait, ainsi que son dévouement sans borne pour cet ingrat de Colonel.

- Il en a vu de bien pires.

Hawkeye hocha sombrement la tête. Knox nota que la belle jeune femme s'agitait légèrement sur son siège. Il était visible qu'elle avait autre chose en tête que venir aux nouvelles en lui rendant visite. Le docteur s'éclaircit la gorge et espérant qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour trop longtemps, haussa les sourcils pour l'inviter à parler, mais elle secoua finalement la tête.

- Je vous ai assez embêté, ça peut attendre.

Knox se leva, dissimulant mal sa satisfaction, et alla décrocher son manteau accroché à la poignée de la fenêtre. Il enfonça son feutre sur son crâne et se retourna vers Riza, qui s'était remise debout elle aussi.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un salut de la tête.

- Allez donc le rejoindre, il le cache bien, mais je sais qu'il sera ravi de voir votre visage au réveil.

Les joues du lieutenant se teintèrent d'un charmant carmin.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, je vais lui faire des remontrances dont il se rappellera, cela m'étonnerait que ce soit un plaisir !

Ils se séparèrent à la porte du bureau et partirent chacun de leur côté, Knox, tout à sa perspective de dîner en famille, ne prit même pas garde au fait que les pas de Hawkeye s'étaient arrêtés au premier tournant.

Ses yeux perçants fixaient le mur qui lui faisait face, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de Mustang. Soit elle tomberait sur cette espèce de harpie acariâtre taillée comme un lutteur qui portait le titre d'infirmière… soit elle assisterait au réveil du Colonel, moment qu'elle s'était avoué, au prix d'un intense effort, ne pas avoir envie de vivre. Voir le militaire dans un état de faiblesse la rendait malade d'impuissance et de rage. Qui plus est, elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir comment il réagirait : à ses questions les plus directes, il répondrait par des grognements. A ses silences désolés, il opposerait ses éternelles railleries d'homme trop rigide pour s'épancher…

Si elle voulait l'aider, il existait une autre alternative. Une solution que Mustang détesterait, mais qui pourrait lui sauver les fesses, en cas de pépin.

La jeune femme attendit cinq minutes dans le couloir, que toutes les lumières soient éteintes. Retenant son souffle, elle revint sur ses pas, trouva à tâtons la poignée de la porte et inséra la clef qu'elle avait piqué sur le bureau de Knox dans la serrure. Elle lui fit décrire un tour, puis en un déclic, la porte s'ouvrit. Evitant soigneusement les obstacles, elle alluma la lampe de bureau et balaya du regard ce qui pouvait l'intéresser sur le bureau.

Insatisfaite, elle ouvrit un tiroir dans le meuble massif et siffla entre ses dents. Elle venait de trouver tous les rapports d'autopsie, sagement répertoriés par ordre alphabétique. Il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour trouver le dossier d'Aileen Dwayne., qu'elle ouvrit, légèrement frémissante…

oooooooooooooo

Le vent gémissait dans les branches des bouleaux qui parsemaient les allées du Cimetière Nord. A l'opposé de la nécropole militaire, qui se déclinait en larges étendues d'herbes, celui-ci était agencé en petits bosquets d'essences variées, sous les frondaisons desquels étaient piquées des pierres tombales de toutes tailles. Les caveaux familiaux, eux, étaient encore plus reculés dans les bois, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Au milieu du cimetière, il y avait un petit étang. Des cygnes engourdis nageaient dans les étranges reflets des saules têtards.

- C'est joli ici, commenta Bea, qui donnait le bras à Chris Mustang.

La mère maquerelle hocha lentement la tête, alors que les deux femmes longeaient la paisible rive. Entourés de rubans de brume, les visiteurs vêtus de noir semblaient flotter sur les sentiers, pareils à des spectres. A cette heure matinale, ils n'étaient pas encore bien nombreux, mais on pouvait distinguer un petit attroupement cinquante mètres plus loin. C'était vers ce point que les deux femmes se dirigeaient, recroquevillées l'une contre l'autre dans le froid blanc de l'hiver.

Elles étaient toutes réunies, les filles du bordel de Madame Christmas, autour du cercueil de leur sœur adoptive. Certaines avaient déjà les yeux rougis, d'autres discutaient à voix basse en évitant de regarder le trou béant qui allait bientôt accueillir le corps de la défunte.

Aileen n'étant pas croyante, il n'y avait pas de prêtre. Chris Mustang avait tout de même prélevé une jolie somme dans ses économies pour trouver un emplacement pour Aileen, loin de l'horrible fosse commune dans laquelle on avait coutume de jeter les filles de mauvaise vie, les clochards et autres parias.

Les paupières lourdement fardées de la tenancière battirent, alors qu'elle observait les visages de ses filles. C'était aujourd'hui leur dernier jour de congé, ensuite il faudrait reprendre le boulot, sans quoi l'hiver serait rude. Le meurtre d'Aileen avait jeté un grand froid sur la maison. Toutes avaient peur de finir comme la malheureuse vidée de son sang par un client pris de folie. _Mais__enfin,__ce__sont__les__risques__du__métier__…_ C'est ce qu'aurait dit n'importe qui en entendant parler de cette sombre histoire, songea Chris, alors que le personnel des pompes funèbres arrivait pour mettre Aileen en terre. Intérieurement, cette absence totale de pitié, voire même cette hostilité qu'avait la société envers les prostituées la révulsait. Est-ce qu'une fille comme Aileen, douce et bonne, avait mérité de se faire égorger ? Après tout elle rendait bien service à tous ces braves messieurs, la nuit venue, pour assouvir leurs désirs les plus intimes et débrider leurs pulsions. Sa vie avait elle donc si peu de valeur, pour qu'on n'accorde même pas une ligne à sa mort dans les journaux ? C'était tout juste si Chris ne s'était pas vue refuser un petit encart dans la rubrique nécrologique ! Si ce vieux loup de Bradley n'en avait pas après Roy, quelqu'un aurait-il été envoyé pour résoudre l'affaire ?

En parlant de son cher neveu, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui depuis sa visite dans la chambre d'Aileen. Ethel lui avait vaguement parlé d'un entretien, qui n'avait pas mené à grand-chose. Manifestement, Craven Cesaro intéressait Roy… elle allait devoir se triturer un peu les méninges, parce que pour se rabattre sur un petit prof de fac, il fallait qu'il rame sacrément, le gosse !

- Chris ?

La voix de Bea la tira de ses sombres pensées. Madame Christmas émit un petit « oh » surpris, réalisant que tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle. Le cercueil était au fond du trou. Les filles attendaient de leur meneuse qu'elle prononce quelques mots avant qu'Aileen disparaisse à jamais dans l'obscurité.

La grosse femme se racla la gorge, peu habituée à ce genre de prise de parole. Elle nota que les ouvriers n'avaient même pas retiré leurs casquettes, comme ils avaient coutume de le faire lors des discours, pour les autres enterrements.

Elle fixa un à un les visages de ses protégées. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur un point derrière elle, puis s'abaissa vers le sol :

- S'il y avait une Justice en ce bas monde, Aileen, tu aurais été une Reine.

Ethel, étouffant un sanglot, lui tendit une poignée de terre, que la maquerelle jeta sur le cercueil. Chris Mustang, les yeux humides, fit signe aux ouvriers qu'ils pouvaient finir leur travail.

Alors que les filles se blottissaient les unes contre les autres, laissant libre cours à leur chagrin, Chris s'éloigna du petit groupe, revint sur le sentier, et avança jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du banc le plus proche, sur lequel se tenait sagement assise une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, qui avait observé la scène de loin.

Elle se leva lorsque Chris arriva face à elle, et la salua de la tête. La maquerelle releva qu'elle portait un manteau blanc de bonne facture, une écharpe en cachemire tout à fait charmante et des bottes de cuir neuf. Pourtant, malgré cet accoutrement tout à fait féminin, ce petit salut du menton quelque peu rigide trahissait ses fonctions militaires.

- Madame Christmas ? demanda l'inconnue, un petit sourire timide flottant sur ses lèvres, qu'elle avait fraîches comme un bouton de rose.

- Elle-même.

La jeune femme lui tendit la main.

- Enchantée, je suis …

- … Elizabeth Hawkeye, répliqua Chris non sans amusement, en lui serrant la main.

Troublée, Riza fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais comme l'imposante matrone l'impressionnait un peu, elle se dit qu'ouvrir de grands yeux et demander comment elle avait pu deviner serait tout sauf approprié.

La maquerelle, en effet, la jaugeait attentivement. Alors c'était elle, la fille du professeur d'Alchimie de Roy, sa fidèle alliée, le sniper à l'œil de faucon ?

Dans les yeux de Riza, il y avait une lueur bien plus franche que dans les prunelles de son renard de colonel, qui avait gardé de ses années au bordel un caractère extrêmement dissimulateur.

D'ailleurs, où était-il, celui-là, si sa subordonnée faisait le pied de grue ici ?

- Vous êtes venue pour représenter Roy ?plaisanta-t-elle amèrement.

Elle comprenait le fait que le militaire ne se déplace pas pour l'enterrement d'une fille de joie – ç'aurait été trop compromettant -, mais tout de même, de là à envoyer _cette __femme _pour_ cette__ morte__…_

- Le colonel m'a dit de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien pendant la cérémonie, mentit-elle.

A vrai dire, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne savait même pas que Riza était ici, et mieux valait qu'il l'apprenne le plus tard possible.

On en était au troisième jour de l'enquête, il en restait sept, et Mustang n'avait toujours rien à se mettre sous la dent. Le lieutenant le connaissait trop bien pour rester les bras ballants devant l'impuissance de son supérieur. Se rendant compte que l'échéance touchait à sa fin, il allait perdre le sommeil, prendre des risques inconsidérés, mettre à mal sa santé tant physique que mentale, déjà bien fragiles.

Riza devait trouver des indices sur cette affaire avant qu'il sorte de l'hôpital, et avancer dans l'affaire Aileen Dwayne. Elle, au moins, saurait garder la tête froide. Du moins elle l'espérait…

Chris Mustang eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Vous savez, il n'y a pas grand monde qui se déplace pour la mort d'une catin. Quand bien même les clients les plus fidèles s'attachent aux filles, ils ne vont pas prendre le risque de venir avec nous pleurer leur disparition. Et si vous cherchez Craven Cesaro, vous le trouverez à cette adresse. J'ai pensé que Roy voudrait l'obtenir, et c'était plus discret de mener mon enquête de mon côté que de le laisser se mettre lui-même à la recherche de ce pauvre type dans son Université.

Chris sortit un petit papier plié en quatre de son ample décolleté et le tendit à la jeune femme, qui l'empocha sans le regarder. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas de quoi Madame Christmas parlait… mais elle lui faisait manifestement confiance. C'est donc que Mustang lui avait parlé d'elle… c'est donc qu'il connaissait cette étrange femme assez bien pour qu'elle se fie à lui aussi. Roy, à plusieurs reprises, avait affirmé à Riza qu'il ne fréquentait pas les filles du Christmas' Bar, mais ce genre de détail orientait fortement le lieutenant vers l'idée contraire…

- Je vous remercie.

Riza posa son regard perçant sur le cercle des pleureuses. Les ouvriers des pompes funèbres tassaient à présent la terre au dessus du cercueil, avec le dos de leurs pelles. Au plus profond d'elle, elle pressentait que le Colonel aurait aimé assister à ces funérailles, et aurait préféré qu'elle-même n'en connaisse même pas l'existence.

- La mort d'Aileen a beaucoup marqué le Colonel, lâcha-t-elle dans un nuage de buée.

Chris la fixa gravement et hocha la tête, sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle dise un mot de plus à ce sujet. La voix de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle avait beau être délibérément détachée, l'éclat qui brillait dans ses prunelles était celui de la jalousie.

- Veillez sur lui, Mademoiselle Hawkeye, conclut-elle simplement avant de pivoter lentement sur elle-même et de repartir en direction de ses filles.

oooooooooo

Une fine neige s'était mise à tomber sur Central City, recouvrant les pavés d'une fine dentelle de givre. Le ciel cotonneux plongeait la capitale d'Amestris dans une torpeur dominicale. Frissonnant légèrement, Riza progressait dans une rue assez fréquentée, en quête du Café Vlad. Elle avait réussi à joindre la secrétaire de Craven Cesaro. Ayant appris qu'il travaillait à l'Université, elle avait parié sur le fait qu'il y occupe une chaire de professeur et s'était faite passer pour une ancienne élève en quête de renseignements pour un doctorat. Le prétexte avait du marcher, car la secrétaire avait fixé le rendez-vous l'après-midi même.

Riza poussa la porte du Café Vlad, brasserie relativement cossue, fréquentée en ce début d'après midi par quelques habitués. Ils ne prêtèrent attention à elle qu'une poignée de secondes, avant de replonger dans le fond de leurs verres. La jeune femme se rendit au comptoir, commanda un café et s'installa à une petite table légèrement à l'écart pour le siroter.

Quel pouvait donc être le lien entre Craven Cesaro et le meurtre d'Aileen Dwayne ? Comme c'était Madame Christmas qui lui avait fourni l'adresse, c'était peut être un client, ou une connaissance de la victime. Ou même un indicateur. En gros, il pouvait être n'importe qui. Pourtant Mustang avait souhaité le rencontrer.

Riza retira son manteau et arrangea ses cheveux. Cesaro n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Tout en regardant le tapis immaculé s'épaissir sur les pavés, au dehors, elle songea à la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, Mustang allait découvrir qu'elle l'avait court-circuité, et probablement rentrer dans une fureur noire. Mais elle préférait essuyer ses foudres plutôt que de se résoudre à le laisser s'embourber seul dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Bradley lui avait confié cette affaire. Manifestement, il avait fait suivre le Colonel, ou avait été bien informé, et avait du apprendre que l'ambitieux militaire entretenait des rapports, quels qu'ils soient, avec les prostituées du Christmas' Bar. Il savait que l'Alchimiste, déjà fragilisé par les évènements qui avaient secoué ces derniers mois, se mettrait un peu plus sur la sellette en enquêtant sur cette affaire.

D'ailleurs, Roy l'avait échappée belle… Un passant l'avait retrouvé sur le bord de la rivière, inconscient, en banlieue de Central. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était tombé à l'eau durant l'agression, mais que par un inexplicable miracle, il en était sorti… ou quelqu'un l'en avait tiré. Ce ne pouvait être un Homonculi, car Bradley avait clairement signifié à l'Alchimiste aux yeux de braise qu'il voulait le garder en vie.

Qui, alors, pouvait vouloir le tuer ? Est-ce que l'affaire Aileen Dwayne avait quelque chose à voir là dedans ? Et, bon sang, pourquoi tant de tintouin pour cette fille ? D'habitude, la mort d'une prostituée n'affectait pas tant de monde… Pourquoi Mustang avait-il refusé que Riza prenne part à l'enquête ? La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il fallait qu'elle regarde la vérité en face, cette dernière question était la seule qui la taraudait réellement. Les yeux de Roy lorsqu'il avait lu le nom sur le dossier, cette distance qui s'était installée entre eux depuis… Bon sang, c'était à peine s'ils avaient échangé trois mots ces derniers jours !

Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'être revenue plus de dix ans en arrière, lorsqu'un jeune inconnu du nom de Roy Mustang avait débarqué chez son père pour résoudre les mystères de l'Alchimie, la bouche pincée, le regard dur, méfiant, portant sur les épaules l'aura sinistre d'un passé trouble. Pour elle, il avait appris peu à peu à lever ce voile, mais depuis que le nom d'Aileen était réapparu,Riza avait l'impression que tout était à reconstruire. Et elle, loin de se montrer digne de sa confiance, enfonçait à coups de boutoir les barrières dont il avait pris soin de s'entourer…

- Mademoiselle Rulfo ?

Riza leva les yeux, surprise. C'était le nom qu'elle avait donné à Cesaro en lui donnant rendez vous, mais la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots était une femme d'âge mur, vêtue de manière sobre mais élégante. Les traits légèrement usés de son visage exprimèrent un profond désespoir en contemplant la figure de la fausse étudiante.

- Bon sang, mais vous êtes une gamine…

Elle s'assit en face de Riza après avoir demandé au serveur de lui apporter une eau pétillante et tira de sa petite besace de ville un morceau de papier.

- Je suis Celia Cesaro, et j'ai trouvé au bureau de mon mari l'heure et le lieu où vous vouliez rencontrer mon mari.

Embarrassée, Riza déglutit, sentant ses joues rosir passablement.

- Je ne suis qu'une de ses anciennes étudi…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, l'interrompit la femme, dans un souffle.

Riza, à ce moment-là, nota que les doigts de son interlocutrice tremblaient, ses ongles cliquetant sur le rebord de la table. Se penchant légèrement en avant vers l'épouse de Craven Cesaro, elle demanda tout bas.

- Vous vous sentez bien, Madame ?

Aussitôt, les yeux de Celia Cesaro s'embuèrent, sa lèvre inférieure eut un frémissement qu'elle tenta de réprimer.

- Où est mon mari ?

Cette fois, Riza ne put masquer son désarroi.

- P… Pardon ?

Une grosse larme traça un sillon gris sur la joue de l'épouse délaissée.

- Je vous demande où est mon mari, Mademoiselle Rulfo. Dites moi au moins s'il va bien, je m'inquiète tellement pour lui…

Riza fixa Madame Cesaro, atterrée.

- Vous êtes sans nouvelles de lui ?

- Trois jours !gémit la pauvre femme, faisant se lever quelques têtes dans la brasserie. Trois jours qu'il n'est pas rentré de sa promenade du soir !

La militaire lui tendit un mouchoir machinalement. Son instinct, qui ne la trompait que très rarement, lui soufflait qu'elle venait d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle…

ooooooooo

_Dans la moiteur de la petite chambre, leurs lèvres s'attrapent soudainement. A pleines mains, chacun s'agrippe à la chair de l'autre, retrousse les vêtements, cherche boucles et boutons avec ferveur. Il la pousse sur le lit, soulève son jupon et l'entoure de son corps._

_Leurs respirations haletantes sont la mélodie de leur étreinte. Le jeune homme sent le vertige l'envahir, sa vue se voile alors qu'il fait glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de la prostituée, et dévore à pleines dents sa gorge fine et ses seins pâles. D'un mouvement de hanches, l'un s'accorde à l'autre, les ongles s'enfoncent dans les peaux. Les doigts blancs s'agrippent aux cheveux d'ébène, les compulsent alors que la chape vertigineuse d'un orgasme s'abat sur les yeux des amants._

_Aileen éclate de rire, un rire sec, tranchant, alors qu'elle fait basculer Roy sous elle et enserre de ses mains incroyablement froides la gorge du jeune homme. Un rictus découvre ses gencives ensanglantées, alors qu'elle pousse un hurlement strident._

_-_NON !

L'infirmière leva une paupière assoupie du magazine qu'elle faisait semblant de lire.

Mustang, le souffle court, tenta en vain de se redresser, mais se rabattit contre le matelas de son lit d'hôpital avec un soupir de douleur.

Son regard voilé par les calmants se perdit dans les fissures du plafond.

- Un cauchemar… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, se convainquit-il dans un souffle


	6. Chapter 6

_****_**Drimali: **le poème est en fait la traduction française du poème "If" de Rudyard Kipling, que j'aime beaucoup et qui me semble bien correspondre à l'esprit "initiatique" de cette fic ;) J'aurais peut être du le créditer, tiens... en effet, il ne m'appartient pas! :D Du reste, voici la suite, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage :)

**Audreyhorse: **youhou, une nouvelle commenteuse! :) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite de la fic tiendra pour toi ses promesses :)

**saratea**: ben tu sais quoi, je suis contente que là, tu aies pensé à commenter ;) Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt!

**luciole-fma03: **merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ainsi que tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture. Il est en constante évolution et nécessite bien du travail, c'est un bonheur de savoir qu'il plait! Bonne lecture :)

Alleeeez on envoie la suite! Un petit flashback, un colonel qui réfléchit (une fois n'est pas coutume) et une bibliothécaire débordée!

_**Passions**_

**Et d'entendre mentir sur toi leur bouche folle,  
>Sans mentir toi-même d'un seul mot ;<strong>

La rue dans laquelle était situé le petit pavillon de banlieue ou vivait le Colonel Mustang était déserte. Seul le crissement de ses chaussures dans la neige troublait le silence, alors qu'il avançait doucement le long des haies impeccablement taillées de ses riverains. Histoire de prendre un peu l'air, il avait demandé au taxi qui était allé le cueillir aux portes de l'hôpital militaire de le déposer au précédent carrefour.

L'Alchimiste était heureux de constater que la canne que l'infirmière l'avait littéralement forcé à emporter était parfaitement inutile. Bien sûr, il était un peu patraque, mais il tenait sans problème sur ses deux jambes. Après tout, il en avait vues d'autres. Il avait une enquête en cours, pas question de s'éterniser à l'hôpital.

Le seul couac était que, même dans ce paisible quartier, il avait le sentiment que quelqu'un allait surgir dans son dos et tenter de le tuer. Cette impression, il la connaissait aussi, l'ayant déjà éprouvée certains soirs sur le champ de bataille Ishval, ou après s'être fait à moitié éventrer par Lust. Le Colonel aurait vite fait de la chasser de son esprit au prochain adversaire qu'il écraserait.

Il ne fut tout de même pas mécontent de pousser la porte de son appartement et d'y trouver le désordre qu'il avait laissé. Fichant sa canne au milieu du vase à parapluies, ôtant son manteau, il se dirigea illico vers la salle de bain. Ses cheveux et sa peau étaient imprégnés de l'insupportable odeur aseptisée de l'hôpital. Il tourna le robinet pour faire chauffer l'eau et se déshabilla, prenant garde de ne pas toucher aux deux nouveaux points de suture qui ornaient son flanc.

Il entrevit son reflet dans la glace et grimaça. Sa silhouette amaigrie, les hématomes qui marbraient sa peau pâle depuis l'agression, les cernes sous ses yeux et la crispation des traits de son visage lui rappelaient la mine qu'il avait pu avoir, certains matins difficiles, lorsqu'il rasait des quartiers entiers en quelques claquements de doigts. Sauf que cette fois, pas de Hugues pour vider une bouteille avec lui et lui permettre de s'épancher un peu, ou du moins d'oublier la pression quotidienne en se mettant dans un état minable mais salvateur.

Il passa dans la cabine de douche avec un soupir de bonheur. L'eau brûlante détendit ses muscles endoloris et l'assourdit un instant de son bruit de cascade. Le son emplit ses tympans, inonda son esprit alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Riza n'était pas venue le voir, à l'hôpital, pas plus qu'elle n'avait appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La connaissant, elle avait tout de même du demander des renseignements, tenta de se rassurer le jeune homme. Et si elle lui faisait réellement la tête ? Il n'y avait que peu de chances pour qu'elle ait accédé au dossier d'Aileen, encore moins pour qu'elle devine son rapport avec lui. Mais quelques fois, Roy se demandait si le lieutenant ne sentait pas ce genre de choses.

Surtout qu'il s'était comporté comme un mufle envers elle, avait rejeté son aide pour protéger ses arrières. A vrai dire il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle apprenne quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui raconter sur son passé.

Tout d'abord, il devait la protéger. S'il advenait que les Homonculi le trouvent réellement nuisible et décident de se débarrasser de lui, ou qu'il leur prenne l'idée de faire du mal à son entourage pour obtenir certaines choses de sa part, il valait mieux qu'il cloisonne un maximum les différentes cellules de son existence. Riza ne devait pas rencontrer Chris, ni aucune des filles, et inversement. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne devait pas participer à l'enquête sur Aileen.

Et puis, au-delà de sa propre survie, il y avait celle de Riza. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose par sa faute, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle était déjà à la merci du Généralissime, depuis quelques semaines. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui faire porter d'autres drames que ceux qu'elle devait déjà supporter à cause de son abruti de Colonel…

Roy, appuyant son front contre les carreaux de la douche, esquissa un sourire amer. Ah, il était beau, le preux chevalier, à vouloir protéger sa gente dame ! S'il avait sorti ce grand discours à Maes, ce dernier lui donné une bonne bourrade en lui rappelant qu'il était avant tout un homme. Un homme qui, comme tous les autres hommes, voulait cacher à la femme qu'il aimait ce qui pourrait changer son regard sur lui. Voilà ce qu'il essayait de faire, sauver ses fesses et se maintenir sur le piédestal sur lequel Riza l'avait placé. Et là, il se sentait dangereusement vaciller… Déjà qu'il refusait de la voir en dehors du travail depuis que Maes avait été assassiné, si en plus il commençait à lui dissimuler la vérité !

S'attelant à une friction consciencieuse de son cuir chevelu, il s'ébroua mentalement. Le tout était de régler rapidement cette affaire et de ne pas se laisser entraîner vers le fond ! Il repassa dans sa tête les évènements de ces derniers jours.

Son agression. Qui était donc cette grosse brute qui l'avait attaqué ? Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… et surtout, qui lui avait porté secours ? Il ne se rappelait pas s'être hissé tout seul sur la rive, c'est donc que quelqu'un l'avait vu tomber et repêché. S'il retrouvait son sauveur, ce dernier pourrait peut être lui donner une description plus détaillée de l'assaillant.

Craven Cesaro. Le seul suspect. Un prof, d'après Chris, un type tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Soit. Généralement, il valait mieux se méfier des M. Tout le monde, ceux-là étaient justement les plus vicieux. Cependant, Roy ne voulait pas l'appeler chez lui, de peur de l'effrayer, et contacter l'université éveillerait les soupçons. A moins qu'il ne se fasse passer pour un ancien étudiant. L'idée le fit sourire. Pour le temps qu'il avait passé sur les bancs de l'école, ç'aurait été une excuse sacrément ironique. Son instinct lui disait que Cesaro n'était pas une bonne piste, mais c'était pour le moment la seule. Il faudrait qu'il récupère son adresse chez Chris, histoire de lui rendre visite, à l'occasion.

Le meurtre. Aileen, tabassée, puis égorgée. Un acte cruel, sauvage. Le type qui avait tenté de noyer le Flame Alchemist pouvait-il être l'assassin ? Il lui faudrait appeler Ethel pour savoir si elle n'avait vu personne de suspect autour de chez elle.

L'Alchimie. Car c'était ça, la raison invoquée par Bradley pour le mettre sur l'affaire. Roy n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si ce n'était qu'un prétexte, et que Bradley s'était renseigné sur son passé, ou si c'était une horrible coïncidence. Il y avait des traces de réaction dans la chambre d'Aileen. Et ce petit jeton, sur lequel était esquissé un pentacle mal dégrossi. Au départ, il avait cru qu'Aileen était l'auteur du dessin, mais seules les empreintes d'un inconnu avaient été découvertes sur le jeton.

De tête, le militaire en retraça les traits. Des arabesques un peu trop sophistiquées pour être contrôlables par un amateur, des signes classiques mais mal positionnés… Des limbes de sa mémoire émergea bientôt un autre motif, qui semblait correspondre parfaitement.

Roy écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

- Nom de…. !

Bondissant hors de la douche, il se sécha, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et courut dans son bureau. Fébrile, il dégagea d'un fatras de documents la chemise en carton qui contenait les pièces du dossier Aileen Dwayne, il l'ouvrit et en sortit le petit jeton qu'il avait trouvé sur le plancher de la défunte. Celui ci était en argile, probablement. Cette technique pour avoir un pentacle sur soi était souvent utilisée par les alchimistes débutants, mais présentait de nombreux dangers, notamment parce que le fait de tracer des traits réguliers dans la glaise n'était pas chose aisée, et que l'utilisateur s'exposait donc à des réactions alchimiques intempestives.

Il fixa quelques secondes le jeton, puis le reposa délicatement dans la boite. Il riva ses iris obscurs au rayonnage le plus élevé de sa bibliothèque. Poussant du pied sa chaise de bureau vers le meuble, il s'y hissa pour atteindre une masse rectangulaire recouverte d'un lé de feutrine. Non sans peine - le tissu protégeait en fait le contenu d'un lourd carton -, il descendit sa trouvaille et la posa sur le bureau. L'étoffe, lorsqu'il la souleva, dégagea un petit nuage de poussière.

Mustang eut un petit sourire en coin. Sous ses yeux se déroulait l'ensemble de ses études. Ses premières leçons, de vieux traités d'Alchimie et son plus rare et précieux bien, les notes prises des enseignements de Berthold Hawkeye. Celles-ci s'étalaient sur pas moins de quatre épais cahiers, rangés soigneusement par ordre chronologique. Roy hésita un instant puis ouvrit le second, daté de 1902, et sa propre écriture décrivit devant son regard ses étroites boucles. Rapidement, il feuilleta le cahier, concentrant son examen sur les schémas de plus en plus complexes qu'il avait du, parfois, recommencer à maintes reprises pour que son vieux professeur en soit satisfait.

Il s'arrêta sur un pentacle dessiné sur une double page, et se mordit machinalement la lèvre inférieure. Le cercle gravé sur le jeton d'argile avait beau être maladroit, il était clair que les deux dessins correspondaient.

Quelqu'un, dans la chambre d'Aileen, avait expérimenté l'Alchimie des Flammes.

Sciezka, un bout de langue dépassant à la commissure de ses lèvres, recopiait soigneusement les références de nouveaux ouvrages dans un registre qui devait faire deux fois son poids. Au vu de l'absence de chauffage dans la dépendance de la bibliothèque où siégeait son petit bureau, l'exercice n'était pas des plus aisés. C'est pour cela que la jeune bibliothécaire fronçait les sourcils, dans l'espoir que cela diminuerait les légers frissons qui parcouraient ses doigts. Quelle idée débile de faire porter des jupes aux femmes dans l'armée, on se les caillait ! Elle avait ouï dire que certains parlaient de les raccourcir. « Considérations machistes irréfléchies ! » maugréa la jeune femme, sentant ses mollets couverts de chair de poule. Si ces messieurs voulaient voir ses gambettes, qu'ils paient donc le traitement médical, quand elle se chopperait une bronchite !

Quand soudain, le téléphone sonna !

Elle sursauta violemment - ce qui donna naissance à un « T » haut de quatre centimètres sur le registre – et décrocha, remontée comme une pendule :

- Bibliothèque de la Caserne de Central ?

- Mademoiselle Sciezka ? Roy Mustang à l'appareil.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et articula un « oh non » désespéré. Le Colonel était bien beau, mais généralement, lorsqu'il l'appelait, c'était pour la couvrir de recherches ou la plonger dans une affaire diminuant considérablement son espérance de vie.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide. C'est urgent, très urgent.

Sciezka fit la moue. Au léger essoufflement du Militaire, elle percevait chez lui une certaine tension.

- Moui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous avez des ouvrages de Berthold Hawkeye en rayons, non ?

Le rat de bibliothèque fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : passer en revue son catalogue mental. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, elle répondit par l'affirmative :

- Deux manuels d'histoire de l'Alchimie, un dictionnaire des symboles et un _Traité__ Introductif__ à __l__'__Alchimie__ Elémentaire_… enfin seulement le premier tome, vu que le deuxième n'a jamais été…

- … Ecrit, je sais. Mademoiselle, vous me rendriez un immense service en me fournissant la liste des personnes qui, ces deux dernières années, ont emprunté le Traité, ainsi que leurs coordonnées si ce sont des civils.

Bon. C'était faisable.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe.

- Magnifique. Je passe le chercher dans une demie heure !

- QUOI ? Mais….

Il avait déjà raccroché.

Sciezka maudit les Dieux d'avoir choisi, ce soir-là, de faire des heures supplémentaires plutôt que d'être rentrée chez elle, où personne, pas même le plus sournois des Colonels, n'aurait pu la déranger…

A cette heure avancée de la nuit, les sentinelles postées à l'entrée du palais présidentiel d'Amestris étaient les seules à affronter encore la bise hivernale, sans compter une troisième âme plus folle que courageuse qui avait osé pointer le nez dehors. Assis sur le parvis de la bibliothèque, à l'abri d'une colonne, Roy Mustang tenait entre ses mains gantées la liste qu'il venait de récupérer auprès d'une Sciezka outrée et épuisée. La petite feuille, froissée par les assauts du vent, portait cinq noms et les adresses afférentes : celles des emprunteurs du _Traité_ de Berthold Hawkeye.

Le regard obscur du colonel s'était rivé à l'un d'entre eux, qu'il ne quittait plus des yeux. Son cœur lui semblait soudain énorme et fatigué. Une douleur sourde lui retournait les tripes. Peut être était ce sa blessure qui le lançait… ou peut être était-ce simplement ce sentiment morbide qui venait de l'envahir, à la lecture de ce nom, dont le souvenir vieux de dix ans frappait son âme d'un écho désespéré.

oooooo

_- Felix Ciriano, enchanté._

_- Roy Mustang._

_Les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent rapidement, alors qu'ils échangeaient une poignée de main. Tout comme Roy, Ciriano devait avoir dix huit ou dix neuf ans et portait l'uniforme des fantassins. Une auréole de boucles noires entourait son visage rond et hâlé. Derrière ses lunettes à fine monture pétillaient deux yeux sombres et bons._

_Le nouveau venu prit place en face de Mustang, qui poussa ses livres pour lui laisser un peu d'espace. La bibliothèque était déserte, dehors, la lune devait déjà être haute dans le ciel. Roy préférait travailler seul chez lui, mais la cuisine du Christmas' Bar était devenue trop animée et les livres de cuisine ne lui fournissaient aucune aide en matière d'Alchimie. Il s'était donc résolu, depuis un petit mois, à passer ses soirées dans la bibliothèque de l'Académie militaire._

_Jusque là, personne ne l'avait embêté il devait avoir l'air peu amène lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses bouquins, se bourrant le crâne avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver en matière de Sciences. De toute façon, plus généralement, il ne s'était pas fait énormément d'amis à l'école militaire. Il y avait bien certaines personnes avec qui il aimait partager quelques verres, à l'image de Maes Hugues, un rigolo de première toujours partant pour faire la tournée des bars. Mais Hugues, même s'il était un bon camarade, n'était pas intéressé par l'Alchimie, et ne vivait donc pas sa formation d'une manière aussi intense que Mustang. Des élèves Alchimistes,Felix Ciriano était le premier à délibérément venir à sa rencontre. Mustang le connaissait de vue c'était un bon élément, très travailleur. Roy lui trouvait cependant un air un peu trop doux pour rentrer dans le monde cruel de l'armée. En tous cas, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il croise le jeune homme dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque… mais jusque là, ils n'avaient échangé que de simples signes de tête._

_Ce soir là, Ciriano était entré dans la salle de lecture, avait repéré son camarade de classe et, sans hésitation, était allé droit sur lui pour le saluer et se présenter._

_Il tira de sa besace un bloc notes, qu'il feuilleta rapidement pour finalement l'ouvrir sur une page où s'alignaient des ébauches de pentacles. Comme Mustang avait à nouveau penché la tête sur sa propre lecture, il s'éclaircit la gorge._

_- J'ai remarqué que tu avais sacrément bien suivi le cours de ce matin, sur l'introduction à l'Alchimie Elémentaire. Tu aurais deux minutes pour m'expliquer un truc ?_

_Mustang l'observa une seconde, interloqué. Qu'on le salue cordialement était déjà chose rare… que dire d'une telle requête, alors !_

_- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ? maugréa-t-il, intimidé._

_- Ces pentacles… je n'arrive pas à lire la réaction, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un trait ou deux._

_Ciriano __fit __glisser __son__ bloc__ notes __devant __Mustang,__ qui__ en__ reconnut __la__ géométrie __alambiquée. __Une__ petite__ pointe__ d__'__excitation __parcourut__ ses__ nerfs __et__ un__ sourire __éclaira __ses __traits __renfrognés._

_- L'Alchimie du feu, c'est ça ?_

_Comme Ciriano hochait la tête avec enthousiasme, il se pencha un peu plus sur le croquis. En effet, quelque chose clochait. Roy, mordillant son crayon, récapitula mentalement l'ordre dans lequel devaient être tracés les signes. Au bout d'une minute, il finit par hocher lentement la tête._

_- Je crois que tu as inversé quelque chose… tu permets ?_

_- Je t'en prie._

_Roy s'empara du bloc notes, et en quelques traits, presque frénétiquement, reproduisit le cercle de transmutation._

_- Ce qui manquait, c'était le déclenchement. L'étincelle, en gros. Regarde. Si tu laisses la ligne comme ça, la réaction ne démarre pas. Or, si tu ajoutes cette branche sur ce côté, tu formes un point de jonction entre les deux premières étapes de la transmutation. Tu comprends ?_

_Il rendit son bloc à Ciriano, qui hocha lentement la tête, un sourire enthousiaste éclairant peu à peu sa figure._

_- Génial !_

_Il étudia le dessin un instant. Mustang contempla le visage du jeune homme, troublé d'y retrouver l'euphorie qui illuminait ses propres traits lorsqu'il comprenait une nouvelle leçon d'Alchimie._

_- Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te tracasse, là dedans ? demanda finalement Ciriano._

_Roy hésita une seconde. Allait-il paraître prétentieux s'il formulait une critique vis-à-vis du cours qui leur avait été dispensé ?_

_- Hum… disons que je trouve la réaction un peu lente._

_Cette fois, Felix Ciriano sourit de toutes ses dents et, du plat de la main, donna une petite tape sur la table._

_- Exactement ! Le contraste entre la rapidité de formation d'une étincelle, à l'état naturel, et ce qu'on nous apprend là est carrément choquant. Et la part de hasard dans la création de la réaction est beaucoup trop importante. Autant taper des silex l'un contre l'autre pendant deux heures, on aura plus de chance d'obtenir un résultat !_

_Mustang pouffa de rire devant la franchise de Ciriano, donc les joues rosirent légèrement._

_- Désolé, je m'emporte un peu._

_- Non, non, je suis d'accord avec toi… pas moyen de combattre avec une technique pareille. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit efficace..._

_Mustang connaissait l'éventail des techniques tenues à sa disposition pour devenir Alchimiste d'Etat, mais aucune n'avait allumé en lui autant de passion que l'Alchimie du Feu. Il scruta attentivement les traits de Ciriano. Avait-il trouvé un autre étudiant aussi intéressé que lui dans ce domaine ?_

_Ciriano__ confirma__ ses__ doutes __en __se__ penchant__ par-dessus__ la __table, __demandant __tout __bas :_

_- Tu connais Berthold Hawkeye ?_

_Mustang hocha la tête. L'homme, un civil, était une véritable pointure en Alchimie. Ses ouvrages avaient longtemps servi de supports aux enseignements dispensés à l'Académie, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la tête et prenne publiquement position contre l'armée. Depuis, les seules traces de lui demeurant à l'armée étaient quelques livres poussiéreux._

_- D'après les rumeurs, il va bientôt sortir un nouveau bouquin sur l'Alchimie Elémentaire. Il y consacrerait un chapitre aux Cercles de Transmutation du Feu. A ce qu'il parait, il apporterait aux cercles de nouvelles modifications totalement révolutionnaires !_

_Mustang ne put s'empêcher de montrer son étonnement._

_- Tu es bien renseigné !_

_Felix__ Ciriano __lui __fit __un__ clin __d__'__œil._

_- Shhhhht !_

_La bibliothécaire, passant la tête par-dessus une pile de livres, mâtina son avertissement d'un regard menaçant. Ciriano et Mustang rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules, échangeant un regard complice._

_- Tu prends du sucre avec ton café ?_

_- Non merci._

_Ciriano__ posa__ deux__ tasses __sur__ la__ petite __table, __et__ prit__ place__ sur__ le__ bord__ de__ son __lit__ couvert__ de__ bouquins __et__ de __croquis.__Mustang,__ assis__ sur__ la __seule__ chaise__ que__ comportaient__ les__ lieux,__ se __demanda__ si __le__ jeune __homme, __comme __lui,__ passait __des__ nuits __blanches__ à__ travailler__ et__ à__ rêver__ du __futur._

_- Mon ex copine est la petite sœur d'un gars qui bosse aux renseignements. L'Armée est sur le coup, bien évidement. Tu te rends compte de la puissance d'une telle arme, si on arrivait à déclencher des déflagrations rapides et précises ?_

_Les deux camarades avaient décidé de lever le camp pour échapper au courroux de la bibliothécaire et s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre d'étudiant qu'occupait Ciriano, en plein centre ville. Les fenêtres donnaient sur une petite cour. La pièce ne devait pas être très lumineuse, mais au moins, Ciriano était au calme pour travailler._

_Alors que son compagnon allumait une cigarette, Roy songea à la nouvelle sans trop y croire._

_- Tu sais, lâcha-t-il finalement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il diffuse ses secrets s'il sait que l'Armée va se jeter dessus._

_Ciriano__ hocha __la__ tête,__une__ bouffée__ de __tabac __s__'__exhalant __de __ses __lèvres __entr__'__ouvertes. _

_- Bien sûr. Ca m'étonnerait, d'ailleurs qu'il partage plus qu'une ébauche de pentacle dans son fameux Traité. Mais je sais autre chose qui pourrait nous intéresser. Hawkeye prend des élèves pour les former à l'Alchimie._

_Mustang eut un geste d'impuissance :_

_- Il ne voudra jamais enseigner ses secrets à des militaires !_

_Les yeux de chat de son hôte étincelèrent._

_- Pas si nous lui disons la vérité._

_Sa voix, lorsqu'il poursuivit, prit un accent fiévreux :_

_- Je vais te confier quelque chose, Roy. Je hais l'Armée, parce qu'elle représente la perte de l'honneur de ma famille. J'y suis rentré à cause de l'Alchimie, parce que c'est ici que nous avons les meilleurs professeurs, les plus beaux ouvrages, les terrains d'entraînement les plus perfectionnés._

_« Je suis originaire d'Aerugo. Le rêve de mon père était que je devienne professeur d'Université, que je découvre de grandes choses. Parce que lui n'a pas eu les moyens de le faire. Personne ne l'a jamais aidé, parce qu'il a fui la guerre. A vingt ans, quand nous sommes entrés en conflit avec Amestris, il a été enrôlé comme tous les hommes de son âge. Comme toi et moi, il était passionné d'Alchimie… ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, c'était devenir un grand savant… et bon sang, il en avait les moyens, intellectuellement parlant._

_« Simplement, c'était un grand pacifiste. Il avait une jeune femme, j'avais quelques mois à peine. Il ne voulait pas combattre et n'est pas parti avec les autres conscrits. Mon propre grand père l'a traité comme un moins que rien à cause de ça et l'a chassé en le jurant qu'il le tuerait s'il le revoyait. Mon père a donc franchi la frontière en plein temps de guerre. Peut être qu'Amestris était l'ennemi d'Aerugo, mais après tout, ici on pouvait facilement trouver du travail, commencer une nouvelle vie… Je ne dirais pas que notre existence a été royale. Ma mère est morte d'épuisement durant le voyage, mon père a donc du s'occuper seul de moi. »_

_Un nuage de fumée s'exhala de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mustang, silencieux, le laissa reprendre son souffle._

_- __Son __travail__ harassant __a __eu __raison __de __lui ,__il __y __a __un __an.__ Sur __son __lit __de __mort, __je __lui __ai __promis __que __son __nom __serait __réhabilité. __Qu__'__un __jour,__un_ _Ciriano __entrerait__ dans__ l__'__Histoire._

_« C'est pourquoi je veux aller voir Berthold Hawkeye et lui demander de m'enseigner l'Alchimie, pour à mon tour pousser plus loin les limites de cette science. Je suis sur qu'on peut l'utiliser comme un véritable outil et non plus comme une arme, un peu comme l'elixirologie des Xinois, tu sais ? Au-delà de la médecine, on pourrait en faire une technique industrielle efficace, et en finir avec les dangers des machines, l'épuisement, l'avilissement des ouvriers… Ensuite, je rentrerai à Aerugo, et je montrerai à ma famille quel fils a élevé mon père ! » _

_Felix__ écrasa __le __mégot __dans __un __petit __cendrier __improvisé __et __passa __la __main __dans __ses __boucles__ noires, __légèrement__ embarrassé __de __s__'__être __emporté._

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça…_

_Mustang, au prix d'un violent effort sur lui-même, avoua dans un souffle :_

_- Je crois qu'on est pareils, de ce côté-là._

_L'éclat de rire de Felix, à ce moment-là, emplit Roy d'une telle confiance en l'avenir qu'il comprit que seul, il n'atteindrait jamais son idéal._

Ce souvenir, parut à Roy plus lointain que jamais lorsque, le lendemain de sa découverte concernant l'affaire Aileen Dwayne, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Felix Ciriano.

Les yeux pâlis par les médicaments, les traits tirés, les cheveux grisonnants aux tempes, l'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir sa porte et se tenait devant lui n'était même plus l'ombre de celui avec qui Mustang avait partagé pour la première fois sa passion pour l'Alchimie.

Le Flame Alchemist dut blêmir légèrement, car Felix esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- Roy Mustang. Ça fait un bail…


	7. Chapter 7

**Riza-Mustang-Chan:** et oui, pour certains les vacances arrivent plus tard que d'autres! Sacrés belges! :P

En tous cas je te souhaite de profiter des congés que tu as à présent ^^

A très bientôt et merci pour ta fidélité!

**Audreyhorse: **une petite suite qui va mêler action et progression dans l'enquête... j'espère que ce chapitre (le plus long de la fic pour le moment) te plaira! A bientôt

**Drimali: **en fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, concernant le cursus de Roy, j'ai imaginé une sorte de service militaire, à l'issue duquel Roy va rencontrer Hawkeye et apprendre l'alchimie, pour ensuite rentrer à nouveau dans l'armée, cette fois une véritable académie. Ce parcours sera de toute manière développé dans les prochains chapitres, et j'espère qu'il te paraitra logique!

Quant à Felix... hé bien tu vas en apprendre un peu plus ici, et c'est vrai qu'il en a gros sur la patate! A très bientôt!

**luciol-fma03:** hihi oui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la faire participer un peu, Sciezka, parce qu'elle est très drôle à décrire. J'espère qu'à la lecture de ce chapitre tu ne m'en voudras plus d'avoir coupé le chapitre précédent à un moment crucial! ;)

**Et à vous tous, petits lecteurs qui avez sûrement été sages toute l'année, je vous souhaite un très, très joyeux Noël et d'être bien gâtés!**

**De gros bisous à vous tous!  
><strong>

**Traumatismes**

**Si tu peux rester digne en étant populaire,  
>Si tu peux rester peuple en conseillant les rois<strong>

- Toujours noir, ton café ?

Roy acquiesça silencieusement et nota que Felix, en s'asseyant, avait serré les dents. Alors que son hôte brisait en deux un morceau de sucre pour en jeter la moitié dans sa propre tasse, le Colonel contempla le salon feutré dans laquelle les deux anciens camarades s'étaient installés.

Les rideaux, en ce début de journée, étaient encore tirés, mais le visiteur devinait, à la légère odeur de renfermé qui planait sur les lieux, que la pièce était plongée dans une pénombre constante. Il y avait un sofa et une chauffeuse, une table basse, un bureau et une grande étagère. Pas de décorations… mais des livres. En quantité. Sur les meubles, par terre, jusque dans l'âtre de la cheminée laissée à l'abandon. Certaines piles étaient surmontées d'amas de paperasses, où avaient été griffonnés des dizaines de schémas, des notes, des croquis de toutes sortes. De grands rouleaux de papiers, probablement des plans, étaient fichés dans un vase en terre cuite.

L'appartement, en fait, avait un léger air de ressemblance avec celui de Mustang, à l'époque où il préparait l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat.

Felix nota l'examen de son convive :

- Il y a des choses qui ne se perdent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- La soif d'apprendre est malheureusement intarissable, commenta Roy avec un petit sourire, auquel son interlocuteur répondit poliment.

Les deux hommes s'évitaient obstinément du regard. L'Alchimiste, en franchissant le pas de la porte, s'était senti envahi d'un puissant dégout de lui-même, d'une honte glaçante qu'il refusait de s'expliquer.

Il n'était pas là pour rattraper le temps perdu, mais pour mener à bien une enquête.

Felix lui-même semblait le comprendre : se renversant en arrière dans le divan, il alluma une cigarette.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Roy ?

Soulagé que son hôte entame lui-même la conversation, le militaire croisa les mains sur ses jambes après avoir reposé sa tasse.

- Je suis désolé de jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, Felix, mais c'est un décès qui m'amène ici... Tu te rappelles d'Aileen Dwayne ?

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Un instant, sa bouche ne fut plus qu'un trait pâle barrant son visage.

- Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis un bon moment, dit-il finalement.

- Elle a été assassinée.

- Merde.

- Et j'ai été chargé de l'enquête.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, insoutenable. Roy avait l'impression de faire une mauvaise plaisanterie à quelqu'un qui n'était pas du tout d'humeur.

- On l'a retrouvée égorgée dans sa chambre, je te passerai les détails. Pour le moment, j'ai très peu de pistes. Simplement une trace de réaction Alchimique. Un cercle de transmutation sur un jeton d'argile.

- Des empreintes ? demanda Felix d'un ton neutre.

- C'est en cours d'examen. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'objet n'appartenait pas à Aileen… même si j'ai trouvé dans sa chambre des manuels d'Alchimie. Etais-tu au courant du fait qu'elle s'y intéressait ?

- Je ne sais pas… comme je te l'ai dit, ça doit bien faire six ou sept mois que je ne l'ai pas croisée.

Mustang fit la moue, faussement dépité.

- Décidément, cette enquête est partie pour piétiner.

La braise de la cigarette éclaira le sourire veule de Felix.

- Toi comme moi savons que la mort d'une fille comme Aileen ne doit pas rester impunie. La tolérance à l'injustice a ses limites.

- Tu as raison…

Lentement, le Colonel hocha la tête. C'était le moment de commencer l'interrogatoire.

- Felix, je suis venu te voir à propos d'un bouquin que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque de l'Académie, il y a à présent deux mois.

L'ancien militaire haussa un sourcil, goguenard.

- Ils envoient l'armée pour les inrendus, maintenant ?

Mustang s'abstint de répliquer et poursuivit.

- Vous êtes quatre à avoir consulté le « Traité d'Alchimie Elémentaire », ces six derniers mois.

- Ah – Felix se massa la mâchoire, songeur -. Effectivement, il doit encore être quelque part sur mon bureau, je pense.

- Tu es le seul à toujours l'avoir, à vrai dire, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir en premier.

Ce fut au tour de Felix de rester coi. Mustang se gifla intérieurement. Il poursuivit néanmoins sur un ton ferme.

- Le cercle de transmutation, sur le jeton qu'on a trouvé dans la chambre d'Aileen, est inspiré du Traité de Berthold Hawkeye, quoique légèrement amélioré…

- Roy, l'interrompit Felix sans élever la voix. Tu penses que j'ai tué Aileen ?

Leurs yeux, enfin, se croisèrent. Un frisson glacial courut le long de l'échine de Mustang la flamme qui, jadis, illuminait les prunelles sombres de son camarade, avait été étouffée, dévorée par les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. L'éclat chaleureux avait laissé place au néant. Felix Ciriano avait le regard d'un fantôme.

Les épaules du jeune homme furent agitées d'un rire nerveux.

- Tu penses que je suis rentré dans sa chambre, armé d'un… gadget pour alchimiste débutant ? Que, de mes propres mains, j'ai vidé cette malheureuse de son sang ?

- Felix… commença Mustang.

Une hilarité douloureuse crispait les traits de Ciriano :

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai les tripes en charpie, je boite, les migraines me clouent au lit la moitié de la journée, et les médocs achèvent de me vider du peu d'énergie que j'ai – il se redressa, les ailes de son nez frémissant légèrement -… quand bien même aurais-je eu une quelconque raison de commettre un crime pareil, pourrais-tu m'expliquer où j'aurais pu trouver la force de le faire ?

Mustang prit une profonde inspiration, sentant une terrible envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Felix le titiller. La dernière chose à faire, à présent, était de perdre son calme.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça, affirma-t-il, le plus détaché possible. Je voulais juste être sur que tu n'avais pas partagé ce que tu avais appris chez le professeur Hawkeye avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Felix secoua lentement la tête.

- Non, Roy. Tu sais très bien que je tiens à ces secrets plus qu'à ma propre vie.

Un ange passa. Les paupières lourdes de Felix s'abaissèrent, rompant le lien ténu de leur contact visuel.

- Maintenant, si tu n'as pas d'autre question à me poser, je vais te demander de partir. Au revoir, Roy.

Sans piper mot, Mustang se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Au claquement de la porte d'entrée, Felix tira de sa cigarette la dernière bouffée de tabac.

- Plus qu'à ma propre vie… murmura-t-il, ses prunelles arides perdues dans le vague.

oooo

L'inspecteur Olmos, bourrant sa pipe, reluqua Riza de la tête aux pieds.

- On peut savoir pourquoi la disparition de Monsieur Cesaro vous intéresse tant, ma p'tite dame ?

Hawkeye, le « ma p'tite dame » un peu en travers de la gorge, tira de sa poche son titre militaire, et le posa sous le nez du policier, insistant du bout de l'index sur la ligne « _Secrétaire Particulière de Son Excellence King Bradley _».

- Il se trouve que Monsieur Cesaro pourrait avoir un rapport avec une enquête de haute importance que nous menons en interne.

Olmos renifla, vaguement impressionné, et rendit le papier à Hawkeye. Il prit un air qui devait se vouloir affecté, réfléchit une seconde, puis attrapa son téléphone.

- Kathy, dites au lieutenant Weiner de venir tout de suite à mon bureau avec le dossier Cesaro.

Il raccrocha un silence pesant tomba sur le bureau de l'inspecteur, véritable cliché de roman noir. A travers les interstices des stores vénitiens qui couvraient le vitrage donnant sur le couloir, Riza vit arriver à grand pas une silhouette masculine. Trois coups retentirent contre la porte, auxquels Olmos répondit par un grognement.

Un officier en civil âgé d'une trentaine d'années fit son entrée, une chemise cartonnée sous le bras. Il adressa un signe de tête à la visiteuse avant de saluer son supérieur.

- Mademoiselle Hawkeye, voici l'homme chargé de votre affaire. Weiner, si vous pouviez présenter un peu ce que nous avons à cette personne…

Le policier cilla. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la jeune femme, cette fois-ci avec incrédulité. S'il avait l'air un peu moins obtus que son patron, il devait tout de même se demander ce que pouvait bien avoir à faire cette inconnue de l'enquête. Néanmoins, ce fut sans broncher qu'il tira une chaise à côté de Riza et ouvrit la chemise sous ses yeux.

- Voilà le dossier. Vous trouverez la déposition de sa femme, et les premiers commentaires des agents que nous avons dépêchés sur les lieux. Comme vous pourrez le voir, la porte n'a pas été forcée, mais il y a des traces d'effraction sur la porte fenêtre du salon. Par ailleurs, la lucarne de la salle de bains était ouverte, il y a deux jours, lorsque Madame Cesaro est rentrée de son travail et n'a pas retrouvé son mari. Elle affirme que ce n'est jamais le cas, mais toute cette histoire l'a tout de même commotionnée, je doute que l'information soit vraiment fiable…

Hawkeye passa en revue les feuillets de la déposition.

- Des traces de lutte ?

- Aucune.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, essayant de visualiser le scénario qui avait pu se dérouler dans la demeure des Cesaro.

- Les différents éléments peuvent être interprétés de manière relativement positive, à vrai dire, commenta Weiner. Il est possible que Cesaro ait entendu qu'on tentait de s'introduire chez lui et ait prit la poudre d'escampette par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Si on avait tenté de l'enlever ou de le tuer, il y aurait peut être eu plus de dégâts dans l'appartement.

En tous les cas, il y avait encore une chance pour que Craven Cesaro soit vivant. Le tout était que ses poursuivants ne l'aient pas rattrapé.

Il était fortement probable, en tous les cas, que sa disparition soudaine soit liée au meurtre d'Aileen X. Peut-être en savait-il trop sur toute cette histoire… il était donc crucial pour Riza de le retrouver au plus vite.

La militaire, sans qu'Olmos ose émettre une objection, glissa le dossier dans sa serviette sous le regard médusé du lieutenant Weiner et se leva.

- Je vais me rendre au domicile de Monsieur Cesaro, histoire de voir si je peux trouver autre chose.

Elle prit poliment congé du lieutenant et de l'inspecteur, qui lui promit de la tenir au courant du moindre changement, puis sortit.

A peine eut-elle franchi le portail du commissariat central qu'un pas rapide la rattrapa et que la voix du lieutenant Weiner lança derrière elle :

- Je vous accompagne chez Cesaro.

Surprise et agacée, Riza le laissa marcher à sa hauteur. Il avait son pardessus sous le bras et le souffle un peu court.

- Désolée si vous avez pris mon initiative comme une critique, _Lieutenant_, ce n'était pas mon intention de dénigrer votre travail, je préfère simplement voir les choses par moi-même.

- C'est pourtant l'effet que ça fait, _Lieutenant_. Pour le moment, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cette affaire soit du ressort exclusif de l'armée, quand bien même le Führer aurait voulu que ce soit le cas.

Sans répondre, Riza gagna sa voiture, garée un peu plus bas dans la rue.

- Nous pouvons prendre mon automobile, si vous voulez, poursuivit Weiner. Elle sera plus discrète que cette jolie décapotable.

Riza s'arrêta et lui fit face avec un petit soupir. Weiner soutint sans ciller la salve que lui lancèrent les yeux perçants de la jeune femme. Ses prunelles, d'un bleu délavé, avaient un éclat franc. Ses traits harmonieux, son front haut, inspiraient la confiance. Le lieutenant nota qu'il était roux. Aileen X était rousse, couleur de cheveux assez rare à Amestris. Ce point commun était-il un hasard ?

Elle réfléchit une seconde.

- Soit. Prenons votre voiture.

Au pire, elle était armée.

ooooo

Tandis que le lieutenant Weiner fouillait ses poches à la recherche de son passepartout, Riza observa brièvement les lieux. La maison des Cesaro était un petit pavillon plutôt tranquille, entouré de haies bien taillées. Madame Cesaro était directrice du personnel dans une manufacture à Central les salaires des deux époux leur permettaient de mener une vie relativement confortable.

Weiner, après avoir fait un peu jouer la clef dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser Riza entrer la première.

Comme ils l'avaient demandé à Madame Cesaro, qui avait été invitée à quitter les lieux le temps de l'enquête, la demeure cossue avait été laissée dans l'état où l'épouse éplorée avait découvert la disparition de son mari. Un courant d'air froid traversait la maison, probablement à cause des carreaux brisés dans la salle de bains. Du reste, l'intérieur, confortable sans être luxueux, ne révélait nullement les traces d'une course poursuite ni même d'une altercation.

Weiner indiqua le salon à Riza.

- C'est ici que la porte fenêtre a été fracturée, commenta-t-il, si vous voulez jeter un œil…

La militaire traversa la pièce et examina la porte. La vitre avait été fracturée d'un coup, l'intrus n'avait eu qu'à rentrer la main pour tourner la poignée.

- La nuit, ce genre d'issue ne pose pas de problème, une fois les volets fermés… mais en plein jour, les gens ont tendance à oublier que les cambrioleurs n'ont pas d'horaires. Ce serait tellement plus simple d'installer des serrures sur ces portes !commenta Weiner machinalement.

Ce genre de commentaire vaguement inutile rappela Havoc à la jeune femme, qui mit fin à son examen de la porte et se dirigea vers le premier étage.

Ce dernier était tout aussi bien rangé que le rez-de-chaussée à l'exception, effectivement, de la salle de bains. Le rideau imperméable à motifs fleuris avait été arraché et pendant lamentablement sur le bord de la baignoire. La lucarne était grande ouverte sur le gris cotonneux du ciel hivernal.

- On a déjà relevé les empreintes, il n'y a que celles de Cesaro, précisa Weiner.

- Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous fermer la lucarne ? On gèle un peu, tout de même.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta, pendant que Riza s'accroupissait pour examiner les traces sur le sol. Cesaro devait s'apprêter à partir au travail, il devait assurer un cours le matin même. C'était donc les semelles de ses chaussures dont on pouvait deviner les marques sur les carreaux blanc cassé.

- Cesaro n'était pas tout mince, si je ne me trompe pas, songea Weiner tout haut. Il était impossible de le porter à travers la lucarne à bout de bras…

- A moins qu'il y ait eu plus d'un assaillant ! Nous devrions aller voir ce que nous pouvons trouver à l'extérieur, sous la lucarne.

La salle de bains était située à l'étage, mais la fenêtre donnait sur une soupente. Weiner s'accroupit et réunit ses mains pour faire la courte échelle à Riza, qui se hissa sur le toit de tôle et épousseta son manteau en se redressant. Elle tendit la main au lieutenant de police pour l'aider à monter à son tour.

Il la rejoignit avec aisance, mais sans que Riza puisse se l'expliquer, leurs mains restèrent une seconde l'une dans l'autre. Elle finit par relâcher les doigts de Weiner et détourna la tête, alors que le policier s'éclaircissait la gorge.

Les deux militaires scrutèrent le sol. Il y avait effectivement des traces de pas lourdement enfoncées dans le sol, des feuilles mortes piétinées.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres marques que celles des chaussures de Cesaro, constata Weiner.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il a du s'échapper tout seul. Vue l'heure, des voisins auraient vu quelque chose, s'il y avait eu une quelconque lutte à l'extérieur.

Le regard céruléen de Weiner porta loin par-dessus les toits du pâté de maisons.

- Il s'est échappé, alors… mais où ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas donné signe de vie, depuis ?

- Il doit se cacher, par peur…

Quand ils eurent retrouvé le plancher des vaches, ils se tinrent un instant silencieux, vaguement indécis quant à la suite des opérations.

Riza fixait obstinément ses mains gantées, feignant d'être plongée dans une intense réflexion. Elle avait envie que Weiner parte et la laisse travailler seule. Elle ne comprenait pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée, à lui serrer la main comme ça. Ou alors elle ne le comprenait que trop bien.

- On va repartir, peut être. Nous ne trouverons rien de plus ici, conclut-elle.

- Je vous offre un café ? proposa Weiner d'une voix où perçait la crainte d'un refus.

- Pardon ?

Elle avait du prononcer ce mot sur un ton assez abrupt, car Weiner eut l'air un peu vexé.

- Excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas vous offenser, maugréa-t-il.

- Je pense simplement que ce ne serait pas approprié, rectifia Riza d'une voix plus douce, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de satisfaire réellement Weiner.

Le policier passa une main dans ses cheveux, les recoiffant distraitement.

- Un café ne vous engage à rien, vous savez, même si vous êtes fidèle.

Riza ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement mais ne répliqua pas.

Soudain, le son étouffé d'une sonnerie tinta dans la maison. Les enquêteurs échangèrent un regard interloqué, puis se précipitèrent dans le salon. Ils hésitèrent une seconde, plantés devant le téléphone qui sonnait, puis Weiner se décida à décrocher.

- Allô ? … Oh, bonjour Durham. Oui je suis toujours avec le lieutenant Hawkeye… Quoi ! Il… D'accord, quelle adresse ? … Très bien, on se rejoint là-bas, à tout de suite.

Il reposa le combiné et adressa à Riza un sourire fiévreux.

- Cesaro vient d'appeler le commissariat Central, il est retenu dans un immeuble un peu au nord d'ici…

- Vous avez l'adresse ?

- Oui !

- On y va !

Riza, électrisée par la nouvelle, fila vers la voiture. Craven Cesaro pourrait peut être enfin leur révéler le fin mot de cette sombre affaire !

ooooo

C'était un quartier passablement délabré. Lorsque les machines avaient vu le jour, les ateliers des filatures qui faisaient à une époque la gloire de la région avaient fermé boutique, laissant les riverains sans emploi. Ceux-ci avaient migré vers d'autres quartiers hérissés de cheminées d'usines, dans l'espoir de jours meilleurs.

Les bâtiments et les entrepôts laissés à l'abandon abritaient pour la plupart des sans abris et des étrangers sans le sou.

Riza n'y avait mit les pieds qu'à de rares occasions, mais lorsqu'ils garèrent la voiture en bordure du dernier lotissement en bon état, Weiner lui raconta que la police faisait souvent des descentes dans le coin, principalement pour mettre fin au marché noir, à la prostitution clandestine et aux divers trafics qui florissaient dans les sombres ruelles.

Une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait les lieux, les égayant à peine. Riza vérifia que son revolver était bien chargé. Weiner l'imita, puis vérifia que les portières étaient bien verrouillées.

- L'appel de Craven a été localisé à deux rues d'ici. Faisons-nous discrets, on ne sait jamais…

Ils avancèrent en rasant les murs, leurs pas crissant légèrement dans le tapis immaculé. La rue en question était flanquée de quatre petits hangars et d'un immeuble de trois étages.

Riza désigna ce dernier :

- Ce doit être là.

Weiner hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche.

La porte d'entrée était entrouverte, ce qui restait de la serrure avait été rongé par la rouille. Les deux enquêteurs se placèrent de part et d'autre du cadre, tendant l'oreille. Un silence sinistre, troublé seulement par les gémissements des courants d'air, fut tout ce qu'ils entendirent.

- Ca a l'air plutôt calme, commenta Riza.

Comme elle faisait mine d'entrer, Weiner posa sa main sur son avant bras.

- On devrait peut être attendre les renforts, suggéra-t-il prudemment.

- Restez dehors, si vous avez peur, répliqua Riza en poussant la porte.

Weiner ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa. Non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel, il la suivit à l'intérieur.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit hall. Un porte-manteau tombé en travers du sol était le seul ornement de la pièce. Hawkeye et Weiner l'enjambèrent pour gagner la cage d'escalier. Leurs bottes faisaient grincer légèrement le parquet, malgré les trésors de précautions qu'ils déployaient pour avancer silencieusement. Weiner en tête, ils entreprirent de gravir les marches. Les craquements du bois vermoulu leur indiqua qu'il valait mieux ne pas les grimper quatre à quatre.

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage et échangèrent un regard.

- Où pourrait-il se trouver ? chuchota Weiner.

- Il aurait fallu jeter un œil à la cave, répondit Riza. Il est fréquent d'y retenir les otages, quand on en a…

Weiner fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est plus probable. Le dire plus tôt nous aurait aussi évité de faire un bruit inutile.

- C'est vous qui avez pris l'initiative de monter, je vous ai suivi.

Le policier soupira. Cette fille était ravissante, mais en tenait une couche.

- Dans ce cas, redescendez, je jette un œil sur le palier et je vous rejoins.

Riza hocha la tête et fit demi-tour. Elle parvint sans encombre dans l'entrée. Outre la porte de l'immeuble, il y en avait une seconde sur la droite. Le lieutenant fit jouer la poignée, mais cette dernière, contre toute attente, était fermée à clef. La serrure, par ailleurs, semblait avoir été remplacée tout récemment. Un sourire de triomphe s'étirant sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme tira une épingle de son chignon et s'accroupit pour la crocheter. C'était le genre de choses qu'elle avait appris à faire à Ishval, pour accéder aux toits des immeubles les plus hauts et obtenir ainsi les meilleurs points de vue pour sniper les rebelles…

Tout d'un coup, la voix de Weiner déchira le silence.

- Police ! Les mains sur la tête !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, Weiner répéta son ordre, manifestement sans succès. Riza, lentement, se redressa et, dégainant son revolver, revint au milieu du palier.

En levant la tête, elle aperçut Weiner qui, en haut des escaliers, lui tournait le dos et braquait son arme sur un point qui échappait à la vue de la jeune femme.

- Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Avance encore et je tire !

Riza, le cœur gonflé de peur et d'excitation, entendit un pas lourd avancer sur le pallier. Aussi silencieuse qu'un chat, elle réussit à monter quelques marches sans être remarquée des deux autres. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise. Un homme gigantesque – il dépassait Weiner d'une tête au moins - entra dans son champ de vision. Il était vêtu d'une salopette kaki, de lourdes bottes et d'un gilet noir. Ses yeux, enfoncés dans leurs orbites, étaient à peine visibles. Il avait une respiration étrange, presque animale. Et surtout, il était armé d'un couteau à viande, probablement pioché dans un tiroir.

Riza leva son arme vers lui, le mettant elle aussi en joue.

- Faites ce qu'il vous dit !

Elle croisa le regard du type et se sentit parcourue d'un frisson. A présent qu'elle voyait son visage en face, elle se rendait compte qu'un horrible sourire lui barrait la figure.

Contre toute attente, et avec une vivacité surprenante pour un homme de sa corpulence, le colosse bondit littéralement sur Weiner, le heurtant de plein fouet. Avec un cri d'horreur, le policier sentit son dos heurter la rambarde. Le bois en décomposition craqua comme une allumette et céda sous son poids. La chute, heureusement, ne fut pas bien haute, et Riza put le réceptionner tant bien que mal. Les marches s'enfoncèrent à leur tour sous leurs pieds, Riza perdant l'équilibre, leva son arme et fit feu sur le géant, qui déjà fondait droit sur eux. Elle réussit à l'atteindre à l'épaule, mais cela ne lui arracha qu'un grognement et il continua de se ruer dans l'escalier. Weiner, qui avait réussi à garder en main son revolver, fit feu à son tour.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce type ! s'écria Riza en voyant qu'il ne bronchait toujours pas.

Il n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres…

- Visez la tête, Hawkeye ! l'exhorta Weiner.

Elle n'en eut pas le loisir. L'homme se ramassa sur lui-même et sauta sur eux. Weiner trouva tout juste le temps de se retourner pour couvrir Riza et ne pas prendre de face leur adversaire.

Tout se passa ensuite sans que Riza comprenne vraiment. Elle sentit qu'ils tombaient tous les trois, elle entendit Weiner pousser un hurlement lorsqu'ils allèrent s'écraser sur le sol. L'haleine du géant lui éclata à la figure, sans ouvrir les yeux elle appuya le canon de son revolver sur ce qui devait être sa tête et tira.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, plus sépulcral que jamais.

- Merde, haleta Weiner à côté d'elle. Merde, merde, merde !

Riza, sentant avec répugnance les restes de la cervelle de la brute sur son visage, se dégagea de l'horrible cadavre et vit Weiner, allongé sur le flanc, replié sur lui-même. Son teint avait viré au gris et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Hawkeye, mon dos…

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se redressa tout à fait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le couteau du colosse était enfoncé au dessus de la hanche du lieutenant.

- Ne bougez surtout pas, Weiner…

Il lui fit un sourire terrifié.

- Erik. Appelez-moi Erik.

Riza eut un frisson. Ce genre de réplique…

Il ferma les yeux et dut perdre conscience. A cet instant, les sirènes de police retentirent au loin. Echevelée, du sang plein la figure, le lieutenant vérifia que Weiner respirait toujours et se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle revint aussi vite qu'elle put vers la porte de la cave.

- Monsieur Cesaro, vous êtes là ? appela-t-elle, l'angoisse perçant dans la voix.

Elle reprit son épingle et acheva son crochetage.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement horriblement sinistre sur un petit escalier.

Riza, prise de vertiges, se laissa glisser sur le sol. Le cadavre du professeur, les yeux grands ouverts, gisait au pied des marches.


End file.
